


Rise of the Dark Side

by Kelorus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Apprentice Harry Potter, Celestial Wizards, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Genius Harry Potter, Grandfatherly Valkorion, M/M, Sith Harry Potter, Sith Pureblood Harry Potter, The Force, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Zakuul Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Harry Potter is a child ignored for his brother, the "boy-who-lived", Julien Potter. What would've happened if Harry met the ghost of his ancestor, Dark Vitiate known as Valkorion. Beware, for the Dark Side is strong! (HPxSW, Dark Harry, Wrong BWL OC)





	1. Earth to Dromund Kaas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fiction I originally posted on Fanfiction x) Hope you like it Pairing undecided

31/07/1985

 

Hadrian James Potter, better known as Harry Potter, is a pretty interesting boy, if we take the time to take an interest in him. Only eleven years old, Harry Potter is a remarkable boy, whose intelligence remains unsurpassed. And yet, everyone ignores him, despite everything proves that he is destined for a bright future. And all because of one person. Some say it's because of Julien Charlus Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived", while others say it's because of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter. But the truth, which is certainly sordid, is that everything is the fault of an old manipulative and conniving bastard longing after glory and power: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, President of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin 1st class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

This man managed to ruin the life of Harry Potter, in a very simple way: By declaring his little brother, the survivor and vanquisher of Voldemort, while Harry is the real one responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord. Because of this old man, who had not hesitated to declare Julian as Hero of the Wizarding World, Harry had become a shadow, ignored by all, even by his own family. Since that tragic event, Harry had become invisible to all.

 

Harry was sitting in a corner reading a book about the torture methods used during the Middle-Ages, a Muggle book. Since being rejected by society and his parents, since he was ignored, Harry had become increasingly dark, not knowing that he was slowly, but surely, absorbing Voldemort's Horcrux into him, making him dark and darker. He watched from the corner of his eye the party organized by his parents for his little brother, born on the same day as him, ignoring him, as usual. Normally, the kids loved their birthday, but not Harry, because that day, everyone ignored him more than usual, and everyone forgot that it was also his birthday, not only the birthday of Julien Potter.

Even the fact that he received his acceptance at Hogwarts was ignored, which demoralized him all the more, reinforcing his hatred to his family and everybody altogether.

There was no gift for Harry, and hundreds for Julien. Harry was watching the scene with disgust, and without knowing it, his eyes flashed quickly in a sickly yellow, before becoming green again. 'I hate them. That Dumbledore, my family and even the entire wizarding world! May they be cursed! ', He thought darkly, shooting the guests with his darkest glare. Even his own godfather, Sirius Black, had forgotten his existence. In fact, looking back, the only person who had been interested in Harry was the Malfoy family, who, of course, were not allowed to approach Harry, being "Death Eaters", even although Lucius pleaded the  ** _Imperius_**  and was acquitted by the Ministry.

"Come on, everybody sing with me: Happy birthday, Julien!" Yelled James Potter, followed closely by the guests.

Harry was so disgusted that he decided to close his book and leave the room. He kept thinking of everything he did not have, and his hate came up in him like a monster coming out of his hiding place.

"Join me, my young descendant."

Harry turned abruptly, hearing a voice, but there was no one. Was he getting mad?

"Rejoin me, my young descendant, join me, and find me!" The voice said again.

Harry heard a music, unique, dark, and yet comforting to him. He followed it, guiding him to a cave not far from Potter Manor. He did not hesitate to enter the cave, and was shocked to see someone there. Well, the silhouette of someone. The person was tall, wearing a kind of white and black armor, with a long cloak, gray hair and beard, and totally orange eyes. He was standing upright, but the most bizarre was the fact that he had a kind of blue halo, like a ghost.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry, curious.

The "ghost" snorted, which made Harry shudder.

"I am your ancestor, my boy," replied the ghost.

Harry's eyes widened.

"My ancestor, it does not answer the question," Harry said.

"Hm ... You're right, I have several names, be it Tenebrae, Vitiate, or Valkorion, but for you, it will be master," the ghost replied.

"Master? Why must I call you master?" Asked Harry, frowning.

"For I intend to make you my apprentice, the instrument of my vengeance, and above all, the instrument of the resurrection of the Empire!" Valkorion said, looking at Harry imperatively.

Harry blinked several times. Apprentice? Master? Empire? But what was this man talking about? Valkorion sneered once more, seeing through Harry's expression his disbelief.

"Do not be afraid, my young descendant, everything will be taught to you in due course, but before anything, you owe it to me to be sworn in as an apprentice, and then, and only then, everything will be revealed to you." Fit Valkorion, with a sadistic smirk, quite frightening.

Harry realized that Valkorion would not say any more, so he thought about it.

"What do I have to gain from it?" He asked shrewdly.

"Finally a question of interest. You have everything to gain, my young descendant I will reveal the secrets of the Force, which your magic is a bastard version. You will become a master of the dark side, a Lord among the lords, and maybe one day, an emperor, all will respect you, fear you, venerate you, so what is your answer?" asked the ghost, still smirking.

Harry thought about the proposition that he found very interesting. Power, glory, and all that, offered on a gold platter. He felt it, in the depths of his soul, that it was an opportunity not to be missed. His answer was not long in coming.

"All right, I want to become your apprentice!" Harry said.

"So, on your knees!" Asked Valkorion.

Harry prostrated himself in front of the ghost.

"Do you swear, Hadrian James Potter, to become my apprentice, my instrument of vengeance, and my heir?" Asked Valkorion, aiming at Harry with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, I swear it, master," Harry replied.

"So get up, my young apprentice, now you will be the instrument of my vengeance and my power, give up your family name, and let yourself be submerged by the Force.", Said Valkorion, leaving some of his energy merged with Harry.

Harry felt exaltation as he received so much power, so much strength. He had the impression of being the King of the World, superior to all. He stood up and looked at Valkorion, his eyes slightly yellow. The Old Sith smiled.

"Master, Which Empire am I going to revive?" Asked Harry.

Valkorion looked at him, but pondered what Harry had said. He had not thought of it, having almost forgotten that he was the Emperor of two empires, and not just one. He would have ordered the rebuilding of Zakuul, but unfortunately the planet had become deserted, and no one soul was living there. The Zakéliens were no more. Harry could still access the planet to recover the technology, but that's it. Valkorion then wondered if it would be possible to recover the eternal throne and, at the same time, the eternal fleet.

"You will rebuild the Eternal Empire, based on the sith teachings, and you will prove to all that the descendants of Valkorion, Eternal Emperor of the Eternal Empire, Supreme Immortal Emperor of all the Siths, are the true masters of this galaxy, and any other!" Valkorion then ordered.

"As you want, master!" Harry replied with a big smile.

Valkorion watched Harry, and did not waste time, ordering Harry to follow him to the back of the cave. Harry followed him, intrigued. The journey was short enough, and they arrived in a sort of large cavern with an immense hole, clearing the top, showing a blue sky. But the most interesting thing was what was in the center of the cavern.

Harry did not believe his eyes. In front of him stood a huge ship, quite long, thin and silver. A spaceship, as in the muggle movies that Harry loved so much.

"This is your ship, developed for my secret service during my reign as Emperor of the Second Sith Empire, a ghost class ship, the X-70B, a ship with a very advanced weaponry, and most importantly, an occultation system, get in there!" Valkorion ordered.

Harry did not lose a single second and went straight into the ship. Everything was so modern, so clean and so refined that it was beautiful. To his astonishment, a kind of robot was waiting for him. The robot had to measure about 1m70, was blue with big red eyes. The robot looked at Harry and bowed briefly.

"Oh, a new master, I'm glad! I'm a 2V-R8 , an Imperial Droid who specializes in ship etiquette and maintenance, and my deep knowledge of imperial space engineering allows me to take care of 'advanced maintenance and service, whether the cleaning of the injection system or dusting private crew quarters. I also have duty to see to the needs of the crew taking account, as far as possible, their personal preferences." presented the robot, ecstatic.

"Er ... delighted, so I'm your new master, I guess, my name is Hadrian." Harry said, unsettled.

"Do I have to refer to you as Master or Master Hadrian?" Asked the droid.

"You'll refer to my apprentice as a Master Hadrian, droid." Valkorion said, appearing right next to Harry.

2V-R8 jumped at seeing Valkorion, and if a droid could whiten, then that would be the case. He bowed immediately to Valkorion.

"Your majesty, what an honor to serve you, it will be done according to your orders," replied the droid, afraid to end up in pieces scattered across the galaxy.

"All right, get the ship ready, we're leaving, droid." Valkorion ordered before motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed Valkorion closely.

"Are we leaving, master?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Indeed, young apprentice. I refuse to teach you on this primitive planet. We are going to Dromund Kaas, in my old palace, where I will teach you what there is to know. Follow me, it's time to introduce you to your bodyguard." Fit Valkorion.

'Bodyguard?' Thought Harry. He followed his master into the armory of the ship. He was not disappointed because he saw a golden droid with his head in the shape of an inverted trapezoid. The droid, however, was not activated.

"Activate it, my apprentice," ordered the former emperor.

"But how do I do, master?" Asked Harry.

"Let the Force guide your actions, and you'll know, that's your first lesson, always trust the Force," Valkorion explained.

Harry nodded and focused, slowly but surely approaching the droid. He felt like a sensation, an invisible hand that told him to reach out to the droid and let the Force full him of his hate. Harry reached out his hand, thinking back to his family who had ignored him, forgotten. He thought of Dumbledore and his so-called friends who had abandoned Harry to go to his brother. He felt like a sensation of power at the tip of his fingers and released, to his astonishment, a wave of Force lightning on the droid.

For his part, Valkorion watched Harry closely, and was pleased to see that his descendant was strong in the Force. He smiled as he saw the lightning go straight on the droid.

Harry stopped his lightning, and suddenly the droid seemed to turn on, or wake up. The droid's eyes lit up.

"Declaration: Assassination Protocols Active. Greetings, master!" Said the droid.

"Hello, what's your name, droid?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Answer: My unit has the designation, HK-55, I am a battle droid of protection, assassination and protocol," HK explained.

"Very good, very good," Harry replied.

"Promise: I can assure you that I will be faithful to you until my destruction or your death, I will protect you against all our enemies, and we will eliminate the undesirables, shall I watch your quarters?", HK then said.

Harry seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes, you never know what can happen - from now on you will be my bodyguard and will be responsible for protecting me from any harm to my life," Harry ordered.

"Recommendation: Master, I suggest you choose which function to activate. You have the choice between Bodyguard, Assassination and Protocol," said the deadly droid.

"All right, then, activate the Bodyguard function," Harry ordered.

"Statement: Bodyguard Settings On, I will now patrol the ship to check for proper operation and security," HK replied before taking his rifle and moving away from Harry.

"Very well, you learn quickly, my apprentice, follow me, I'll take you to the bridge, it's time for us to leave this lost hole," said Valkorion, who had been silent until now.

Harry agreed to follow him to the bridge, from there, you could clearly see the cave, and 2V-R8 sitting in front of a steering console.

"Droid, head for Dromund Kaas!" Ordered the former emperor.

"At your orders, Emperor," replied 2V-R8.

The engines of the ship ignited, and the ship lifted to cross the entrance just above. In just a few seconds, the ship moved at full speed from Potter Manor and even the Earth in general. He crossed the stratosphere, and was finally in orbit around the planet. Harry ferociously admired the blue planet, and that was when he realized there would be no turning back. It did not bother him.

Harry then turned to Valkorion's mind and finally asked the question that had been bothering him since the beginning of their meeting.

"Master, how come you are my ancestor?" Asked Harry.

Valkorion smirked when he heard the question he was waiting for. He motioned for Harry to follow him, and they both went to the main room where there was a huge communications terminal.

"Sit down, apprentice," Valkorion ordered.

Harry did not waste time and sat on one of the seats in the room, Valkorion standing in front of him.

"Listen to me, apprentice, because I will not repeat it, understand?" Asked the ghost.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Well, you see, I was born as a pure-blooded Sith in the year 1460 BTC on Medriaas, BTC means Before Treaty of Coruscant, that was about 5 077 years ago, during the reign of Marka Ragnos, Emperor of the Sith, and after that, I killed my father, who had abandoned me, and at only thirteen, I became Lord of the Siths and master of Medriaas, directly appointed by Marka Ragnos. It was then that I became the Sith Lord, Vitiate, but I had a project, a big project, and I did not intend to remain a mere mortal." Valkorion started with a smirk.

"How's that, and what is it, a pureblood Sith?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Hm ... A pure-blooded Sith is an ancient race, mixing the Siths, a race of Korriban with red skin and an affinity for the dark side, and the Dark Jedi, the first masters of the dark side. Pureblood were considered a nobility, but were almost annihilated by the republic and the Jedi, and I wonder if it would be possible to activate the genes that are in you ..." Valkorion asked, wondering about this possibility.

He was already imagining Harry, red skin, with tentacles on his face, looking noble, conquering the galaxy, and above all, eliminating the Jedi.

"And to answer your other question, I developed a Force Absorption Ritual, aiming to suck the life and power of others on my behalf. About 4,963 years ago, I convinced about eight thousand Siths lords to join me on Medriaas, as we lost the war against the republic. I then used my ritual, and absorbed all life on Medriaas, gaining my immortality and omnipotence. I became so powerful that I took control of the Empire, becoming the Emperor of the Siths," explained the former Emperor.

"Emperor, so I'm really the descendant of an emperor?" Harry said, making Vitiate chuckle.

"After that, and to avoid the decimation of my empire, we went into exile on Dromund Kaas in the outer border, 4 944 years ago. Slowly but surely, I rebuilt my empire, strengthening it giving more power, being immortal, and being the Emperor, the citizens of the Empire began to venerate me as a god. I also created the Dark Council, composed of Sith Lords whom I named to rule my Empire while I was busy with other things. I also built a huge Temple to imprison, bury and torture my enemies, "Valkorion continued with a smile.

Harry thought back to his torture book, and wondered if his ancestor had used some of the tortures mentioned.

"For a thousand years, we hid, but I promised we would come back, and then I had a bigger plan, so I manipulated Mandalore the Ultimate, the leader of a race of warriors to attack the Republic and test its defenses, which he did in 295 BTC, 3,940 years ago. The war lasted sixteen long years, but the Mandalorians were defeated. Following this war, a promising Jedi and his apprentice, Revan and Malak, searched for the galaxy to 'defeat me.' They found me, and I corrupted them, forcing them to join me, so they started the Jedi Civil War, which lasted only two years, Revan had managed to free himself, killing his apprentice, and coming to confront me again, I submitted him and imprisoned him in a stasis room, using him to retrieve information about the Republic and its infrastructures," resumed Valkorion.

Harry nodded, understanding the importance of what Valkorion said.

"Finally, I discovered an ancient Force Transfer ritual, that of Tulak Hord, I understood that the Sith Empire was limited, and that the Sith dogma did not allow me to draw full strength from the Force. Then, with this ritual and my knowledge, I began to search for the eternal fleet, a fleet capable of destroying everything, fully automated. It was last seen around Zakuul. That's when I used the ritual to take the control of the actual body you see in front of you, that of Valkorion, a powerful native to Zakuul's strength in the past, leaving the Sith Empire in the hands of the Dark Council and my personal servants, the Emperor's Hand ", explained Valkorion.

Harry looked shocked, looking at the body in front of him. Never before had he heard of such a transfer. Possibly, possession existed in the magical world, but not to such a degree.

"To sum up, I built a new Empire, the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, I found the eternal fleet that was buried in the swamps of Zakuul, and so was born my Technological Empire and superior to all. I ordered the creation of the eternal throne, allowing me to control the entire fleet with a single thought, and waited, then I used my Sith Emperor's body to order our return, beginning the Great Interstellar War against the Republic, which ends with the Treaty of Coruscant and the pillaging of the capital of the Republic. It was during this period that I had four children with Senya Tirall, one of my knights. However, Revan succeeds in to escape, rescued by an elite troop of the Republic, it was then that I realized that Revan had managed to block me, and once I was free I was finally able to declare war again, ending the Coruscant treaty. But my plan was much more ambitious." said Valkorion.

"How so, master?" Asked Harry.

"I wanted to absorb all life in the galaxy to become invincible, and for that, nothing better than the war, because with each life lost, I strengthened myself. I was 'defeated' by a Jedi and an elite squad who were infiltrated into my temple on Dromund Kaas, they did not know that I was everywhere at all time, and finally my servants recovered my essence to take it to Yavin 4, a moon orbiting a named planet, Yavin Prime, and start my resurrection. Everything went as planned, Revan tried to intervene, but died. To recover my strength, I took control of the inhabitants of Ziost, the ancient capital of the Empire, and using a ritual, I absorbed all life, finally returning to Zakuul. "Valkorion continued, watching Harry's reaction.

Harry does not react to this revelation of the crimes of his ancestor, which greatly satisfies Valkorion.

"Then I sent my sons, Arcann and Thexan, to attack the worlds of the core, whether it was the Republic or the Sith Empire that betrayed me. They won and returned, but I refused to congratulate them because their achievements are a reward in themselves, Arcann tried to kill me, but Thexan interposed and was killed by his own brother, and we were joined by the Republic and the Sith Empire, who wanted revenge led by Darth Marr, a member of the Dark Council, like Darth Nox, a promising sith. They were defeated, captured and taken on Zakuul to my throne, I killed Marr, and Nox agreed to join me to share my power, but Arcann took the opportunity to stab his lightsaber in my back and take the throne, enclosing Nox in carbonite," finally explained Valkorion.

Harry frowned.

"But should not you be dead?" Harry asked, making Valkorion chuckle.

"You're right, but you see, I was not really sharing power with Nox, but transferring my essence to take control of his body, so I survived, but the ritual was interrupted. , not allowing me to gain control. Finally, Nox was delivered by rebels after my son conquered the known galaxy, and eventually defeated Arcann. Unfortunately for him, my daughter, Vaylin, a very powerful woman in the force seized the throne and redoubled her efforts to defeat him, and was finally defeated, and Nox seized the eternal throne, when I attacked him mentally to finally take control of his body. But he succeeded in defeating me, helped by Arcann who had survived, and the ghost of my daughter, who had inherited my powers. ", then finishes explaining Valkorion.

Harry thought back to the whole story, and noticed that he had made no mention of his fourth child.

"What about the fourth child?" Harry asked.

Valkorion looked at him, before smiling.

"Tellan, my third son, was my backup plan, if ever a problem came in. I had transferred some of my essence into him, and had frozen him in the carbonite, sending him to a distant world to wait. About one thousand two hundred years ago, he woke up, and noticed that he was now alone. He went to Zakuul, but everything was deserted, the buildings and technology abandoned. Then, he decided to follow the Force, and finally arrive on Earth, far away in unknown regions, not far from Zakuul and Iokath. He eventually married one of the natives, Morrigan Peverell, giving birth to three brothers. You probably know the legend, and the Peverell became the Potters when Ignotus Peverell's granddaughter, Iolanthe Peverell, married Hardwin Potter," Valkorion finally revealed.

Harry could not help but let out a hiccup of surprise when he realized he was the Peverell descendant, and so that this story of the Deathly Hallows had to be true. He asked the question.

"So, about the Deathly Hallows, are they a legend or a truth?" He asked.

Valkorion chuckled, making Harry frown.

"The Deathly Hallows are nothing but trinkets that I invented for my descendants, I am the representative of death, and being such a powerful ghost, they must have thought that I was the very essence of Death. The elder wand is just a piece of wood with a Kyber crystal. The Resurrection Stone is actually a rare black Kyber crystal, invoking the spirits. The cloak of Invisibility is nothing but a vulgar cloth with its own occultation system," laughed Valkorion.

Harry nodded vaguely, tired of all these revelations.

"Go get some rest, we'll arrive in a moment, because Dromund Kaas is at the other end of the galaxy," Valkorion ordered before disappearing.

Harry did not waste time, and went to his personal quarters, whose door was fiercely guarded by HK-55, who saluted him before letting him in. The room was spacious, and Harry jumped on the bed before falling asleep, imagining what his life would become from now on.

 

 


	2. Start of Learning, from Human to Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming Sith etc.

Harry opened his eyes, slightly dazed. He was sure he had dreamed of a ghost, spaceships and aliens. He watched the place around him, and immediately noticed that it was not his poorly decorated room. He then saw through a window, stars parading like rays of light.

"So, it was not a dream?" He said aloud.

"No, it was not a dream." Fit a voice.

Harry yelped and fell from his bed, his feet up. He then heard a snort, and when he got up, it was to see the amused face of his ancestor looking at him.

"As you can see, my dear apprentice, it's not a dream." Said Valkorion then.

"So much the better then, I did not really want to stay on this backwater rock!" Harry answered with conviction.

Valkorion's eyes lit up with approval and he smiled, satisfied by the will of his descendant.

"Very well, in that case, wash up and join me on the bridge, we'll be here soon." Ordered the old Emperor before disappearing.

Harry blinked, then slapped himself. 'Nope, I'm still here, so it's not a dream,' he thought. He then headed for the shower, or rather, what looked like a shower. He took off his clothes and entered the shower stall. It was then that he noticed one thing: He could read what was written, although he knew full well that it was not English, nor one of the other languages of the Earth. He blinked several times, but the words did not change. Maybe he should check with his master after his shower.

He concentrated on the shower, and he could read two buttons. On one was written  **WATER** , while on the other was written  **SONIC**. Harry watched this funny button, and considering that anyway, and being present in a shower, it certainly had nothing dangerous, so he could use it. He pressed it. He heard then like a noise, then felt like a draft. He noticed with astonishment that all the dirt had disappeared, but yet he did not feel clean. Surely he was too used to water, not to sonic showers, he thought. He shrugged and lit the water. He was delighted to see that the water was at the perfect temperature, and he showered quickly, using soap in the cabin. Once that was done, he got out of the cabin and quickly dried himself, before getting dressed with clothes that were miraculously his size. 'Surely 2V-R8', he thought.

Thus, wearing a dress, trousers and a pair of boots, he left the place to reach the bridge. When he left his room, he was greeted by none other than HK-55.

"Greetings: Hello, Master," greeted the droid.

"Hello, HK," Harry replied.

He then left in the direction of the bridge, closely followed by his guard droid. Hardly had it happened that he was greeted by 2V-R8.

"Greetings, Master, Oh, I see that the clothes are your size, I'm happy, can I offer you a breakfast?" Said the protocol droid.

"I'm fine, thanks, and I'd love to have some breakfast." Harry replied.

2V-R8 nodded before leaving the bridge, leaving the ship on autopilot. It was then that the ghost of Valkorion resurfaced.

"We'll be here soon, I already feel the dark side seeping off of Dromund Kaas from here." Then said the ghost.

Harry decided to take the opportunity to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Master, I noticed that I was able to read and understand the languages written on this ship, although I never learned them. Is this normal?" Asked the young apprentice.

Valkorion looked at him, satisfied with the question, before nodding his head.

"Indeed, my young descendant, when you agreed to become my apprentice, I gave you the basic language of the galaxy, as well as the Sith language, for the rest, I will teach you what you need, and you will also use holocrons to deepen your knowledge." Replied Valkorion.

Harry just nodded, satisfied with the answer. After all, he was not going to spit on such a present, Hm? He was interrupted in his thoughts by 2V-R8 who brought him, as agreed, a solid breakfast consisting of toast, a large hot chocolate and pastries. Harry blinked, because in front of him was his favorite breakfast.

"How ..." Harry started, startled, looking at the droid with astonishment and a slight touch of gratitude.

"It is my duty to provide for my master, as well as to make his life as pleasant as possible." Just said the droid seeing the questioning look of his master, before returning to the controls.

Valkorion snorted slightly.

"This droid is scared, and he's right, so he'll do everything to keep you happy and avoid being punished." Exclaimed the old emperor.

"And must I punish him?" Harry asked, puzzled, not noticing the stiffness of the droid at the mention of punishment.

"Only when he disrespects you or fails in his tasks, my young apprentice, the Sith, and even the Zakelians, believe in the just punishment, severe, but always deserved. Some get carried away by their anger during the punishments, but you'll soon realize that when you let yourself be controlled by your emotions, then we lose sight of our goal, a real Sith controls his emotions with perfection, drawing on them to master the Force." Then explained Valkorion.

Harry nodded, finding this explanation quite logical. Emotions are used to gain more power, but we must always remain the master, under penalty of losing sight of our objective and being knocked down by an enemy due to our lack of judgment.

He decided to quickly consume his breakfast on the captain's seat, under the watchful eye of his ancestor. It was then that he felt like a strange sensation, just after finishing his meal. The sensation was truly exceptional, like a warm blanket hugging him from all sides, giving him a feeling of euphoria and power like never before. His gaze went straight to the image in front of him.

Then finally appeared the planet of the Esstran sector, Dromund Kaas.

Harry's eyes widened in amazement at the beauty of this green planet, covered with vegetation. But what astonished him most was the feeling of euphoria that became very strong, making him want to laugh, shout, or do something. He felt somewhat lost in the face of such sensations, and Valkorion noticed him, amused.

"What you feel, my apprentice, is nothing but the power of the dark side of Dromund Kaas ... It's not for nothing that I chose this planet to build my Empire so long ago. This planet, young Harry, is a nexus of the Force, a nexus dedicated only to the dark side, rivaled only by Korriban." Then explained the ghost.

"And what about Zakel?" Harry asked curiously.

"Zakel is different, it's a very powerful, but above all, neutral planet, and unlike the Jedi or the Sith, you do not have to have an alignment to control the Force. On Zakel, for example, the knights had no alignment, using the Force only as a tool of martial prowess, allowing them to be resistant and to fight without a priori." Replied Valkorion, pleased with his apprentice's thirst for knowledge.

"And what are the benefits of alignments?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you more when we get to the citadel, apprentice, now droid, fly the ship to Kaas City and land in front of the Imperial Citadel!" Ordered Valkorion.

2V-R8 trembled slightly before shaking his head, preferring not to answer under pain of suffering. After all, Valkorion was also known to be cruel. He then plunged the ship into the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, carefully avoiding a Republican station that seemed to guard the area, surely to avoid one day, the Sith come back. Fortunately the occultation system allowed to pass their detectors without the slightest problem.

They then came over a vast lush and dark forest, with stormy weather, inherent to the planet. Harry was amazed when he saw in the distance a gigantic city of abandoned metal. However, it was something else that caught his attention. He saw a sort of pyramid in the distance.

"Master, this pyramid in the distance, would it be the temple you told me about?" Harry asked, very intrigued.

"Indeed, apprentice, it is the Dark Temple, and the focal point of the dark side of this planet, but it has been damaged and much of it has collapsed, you're not ready to go yet because the spirits who lives there are very powerful, some being my enemies. It is in this temple that the spirit of Darth Nox is, trapped by his ignorance after having defeated me. When I noticed that I wouldn't survive on Zakel after trying to take over his body, I anchored his spirit in this temple so that at his death, he will be trapped there forever as punishment." Valkorion then answered, with a sadistic gleam in his eyes and a scary grin.

Harry understood at that moment that Valkorion had not usurped his title, and that he was extremely resentful. It must have been a family trait, since Harry was just as much resentful as Valkorion. Maybe it was part of the Sith genome? He thought it might be interesting to learn more about Sith genetics, and therefore, his own in a way.

He came out of his thoughts when the ship entered Kaas City, flying over dozens of abandoned metal buildings covered with vegetation. The ship then headed for the huge citadel standing at the back of Kaas City, overlooking the entire city. Harry noticed that in some parts of the city there were stranded ships or pieces of ships. And he finally noticed that some buildings were in fact much damaged, leaving only the immense citadel intact, to his astonishment.

"The defenses of the Citadel are very important, and unlike the defenses of the rest of Kaas City, those of the Citadel are fueled by the Force." Explained Valkorion, who had noticed Harry's astonishment.

Harry just nodded. He then observed the Imperial Citadel they were approaching, and then noticed that the ship was heading straight for the center of the huge Citadel, finally landing on a metal platform.

"We have arrived, Master Harry." Just announced 2V-R8.

"Thanks 2V-R8. And now?" Harry said.

"And now, apprentice, we enter the Citadel, follow me." Valkorion ordered before leaving the bridge.

They both alighted from the ship, whose ramp had lowered, followed closely by HK-55, while 2V-R8 remained on the ship to take care of it. Harry raised his head when he heard a resounding CRAC, and then he saw lightning strike the lightning rods of the Citadel, surely contributing to power the place.

He followed quietly his master inside the Citadel, very interested, and above all, curious. He then observed the surroundings, admiring the beauty of the place, and especially, its military side. For a moment, it reminded him of the Roman Empire, known to be very rigorous. Finally, he noticed a huge symbol standing over the entrance to the Citadel. It was a white hexagon with a white six-pointed star inside, on a red background. He understood then that it was the famous symbol of the Sith Empire, or in any case, the Empire at the time of his ancestor. He wondered what the symbol of the Empire of Zakuul might look like.

He continued to follow his ancestor into the Citadel, and when he entered, he was very surprised to see equipment in excellent condition. His eyes widened as he saw a dome in the center of the room, with a tube above it carrying a huge electrical flow to the dome. Around the dome, dozens of images floated with varied information, and he heard Valkorion sniffing with pleasure.

"Excellent, it seems that the whole Citadel is fully fueled, and all the data of the Empire has been saved here." Then say the ghost out loud.

"Master, what is it, exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"What you see, my dear apprentice, is the huge server of the Citadel, compiling and recording all the information of the Empire, and connected to the holonet of the whole galaxy. Of course, few could have access because we are currently in the Sith Sanctum, authorized only to the Siths and members of the Dark Council." Valkorion then briefly explained, before continuing on his way.

Harry nodded, and continued to follow him with his trusty HK-55. They finally arrived in front of a huge turbolift in which they went up. Valkorion then ordered him to press the button toward the top of the tower, and Harry complied. The turbolift rose quickly, making them cross the whole tower in less than a minute, to finally get them to the top of the Citadel where were located the personal quarters of the Emperor.

Valkorion knew that his quarters had not been inhabited since he was defeated, and that Darth Acina, the one who succeeded him, had to move into the lower quarters. After all, he had never planned to die, and therefore, to no longer be emperor. He had secured his quarters so that only those of his blood could enter.

"Put your hand on the door!" Ordered Valkorion.

Harry did what his master ordered him. He felt a little sting, and he realized that a sample of his blood had been taken to verify, he supposed, his identity. There were no sentences or anything, just a beep sound, and the door opened. The place was very spacious, with various artifacts, a throne capable of flying, a huge bed, but also a large training room with mannequins and another room, quite bizarre. Surprisingly, it was towards this weird room that Valkorion made his way, ordering his apprentice and descendant to follow him.

This room was very different from the rest of the floor because it looked like a laboratory. There were test tubes, computers and consoles, as well as a medical bed. Valkorion ordered Harry to lie down on the table, and then levitated a strange syringe. He looked at the syringe with interest before explaining what he was going to do.

"I'm going to administer to you the contents of this syringe, the product inside is one of my many inventions, when I was looking to create more Force sensitive persons. The purpose of this product is to awaken in you Siths cells, and if all goes well, then your Sith genome should wake up, supplanting your human genome, you'll gain strength, agility, endurance, and so on, but we'll see the results when you wake up because once administered, your body will enter a state of sleep to ease the transition, did you understand?" Asked Valkorion.

"Yes, master, but will I keep my magical powers?" Harry asked.

Valkorion reflects on the question before answering.

"Normally yes, although 'magic' is a different kind of energy that allows you to change the universe, it's still an alternative version, which I call a bastardly version of the Force. That's not to say that it is underdeveloped or useless, but it remains derived from the Force. Magic, from what I have been able to observe, makes it possible to circumvent the intrinsic laws of the Universe, while Force makes it possible to use the energy of the Universe, but by obeying certain laws. I think that the mixture of these two forms of energy will allow you to completely dominate the laws of the universe, in order to bend them to your will. But we will see that in due course." Explained Valkorion.

Harry nodded, and the syringe levitated to him, before sinking into his right arm and injecting the product. Harry suddenly felt dizzy, and he slowly closed his eyes, only seeing as a last image the bright orange eyes of his ancestor.

It was three days later that Harry awoke, somewhat disoriented, thirsty and hungry. When he opened his eyes, it was to see the world with more clarity. It seemed that he no longer needed his glasses, which rested quietly beside him. He did not waste time and got up.

"Excellent, I see that everything went as planned, and I advise you to go and see yourself in one of the mirrors in the room." Exclaimed Valkorion, who had just appeared without warning.

Harry jumped slightly before nodding his head and leaving his medical bed. He noticed that he was feeling slightly tight in his clothes, and when he entered the room to look at himself in the mirror, he understood why.

Harry had completely changed, to become a pure-blooded sith. His skin had become completely slightly dark red. He also noticed that he was slightly taller, and that his hair had turned red, but remained mostly dark. When he moved his arms, he noticed that he had some kind of ridges and spurs on his body. He then decided to remove his clothes completely to better observe himself, and what he saw shocked him.

His body was completely red, and apart from his haircut, all the hairs had disappeared. He also noticed that in some places, like the torso and the back, the ridges were more pronounced. He let out a little cry of surprise at seeing his penis.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted in shock as Valkorion snickered in his corner.

Indeed, Harry had noticed that even his penis had ridges, on the top and the bottom of the penis. He then decided to focus on his face, and oddly, he was thoroughly satisfied with what he saw. His eyes were now orange, like Valkorion, and his face had no more imperfections. On the other hand, he noticed some kind of peaks at the bottom of his chin, like mini tendrils, giving him a noble appearance, and that amused him slightly. Finally, he opened his mouth, and he was surprised to see that, apart from his two flat front teeth, all the others had become sharper, surely to chew meat with more ease. And when he pulled out his tongue, it was to notice that it was now pointed.

"You are now a true Sith to the pureblood, my apprentice. I was able to analyze your DNA, and it would seem that the serum has mostly purged your body of your human blood, keeping only a bit of human blood. It could in the future manifest as facial hair, but this is only a possibility." Announced then Valkorion, greatly satisfied by the appearance of his descendant.

Harry turned around before smiling, happy. When HK-55 approached, the droid exclaimed.

"Exclamation: Master, you have changed!" Said the robot, "Compliment: This look is much better, master, you can now breathe terror into the hearts of your enemies. Oh, what a joy to be able to eliminate so much parasites soon."

"The droid of Revan was much more fun." Then commented Valkorion.

"Oh really?" Harry asked, curious.

"Indeed, Revan's droid, an HK-47, named organic beings as meat bags, which was a lot of fun." Valkorion explained quickly.

Harry had a genius idea.

"HK-55, from now on you will have to refer to the organic beings besides me as Meat Bags!" Harry ordered the droid.

"Update: Order accepted and registered, master. When should we eliminate the Meat Bags?" Then exclaimed HK-55.

"Soon very soon." Harry answered simply.

Valkorion nodded, satisfied by Harry's behavior. He then ordered him to follow him to another room, completely empty, if not a sofa.

"This is where I'm going to teach you all there is to know, my young apprentice, and we'll start right now." Explained Valkorion.

"Very well, master." Harry replied, attentive.

"First of all, I decided to teach you the Sith philosophy, but you also have to learn Jedi philosophy, I'll teach you both Jedi philosophies, and then I'll explain why." Started Valkorion.

"First of all, we have the first Jedi philosophy, the one that was created thousands of years ago, when it started on Tython, the Jedi mother planet.

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force._

This first Jedi code, which was the original, was based on self-control, but allowed romantic relationships, weddings and many other things. The only thing that was forbidden was the romantic relationship between a Jedi and a Padawan. This was the code used by the Jedi during my Empire's time, which is during the old Republic, when the Jedi were important members of the Republic, were very numerous and directed their armies." Valkorion explained.

Harry nodded, finding this code quite simple.

"Then we have the second Jedi code, a refined version of the first, by a certain Odan-Urr, which was created well before my war against the Jedi, but was not put in place until well afterwards.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Unlike the other Jedi code, this one proscribes intimate relationships, marriages and forces the Jedi to celibacy. That's why they've been so weak, because now the Jedi do not have families anymore. They did not understand that Force-sensitive people are more likely to have equally sensitive children." Valkorion continued, amused.

Harry frowned at this version of the Jedi code. Why would there be no passion? And no emotions? He found this code completely absurd.

"Finally, we have the Sith code. This code was developed a long time ago by one of the first Dark Jedi, Sorzus Syn, 6,864 years ago, the code is as follows:

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.

This code is based on the use of feelings, our passions and our rage, allowing us to defeat our enemies without difficulty. In a way, this code tells us to make the most of what life has to offer." Valkorion finished.

Harry nodded, perfectly understanding this code. The passion and the feelings cannot be repressed, and they allow us to fight better, because they give us a reason to live. The power makes it possible to decide what one wants to do, thus allowing us to break our chains binding us to a life of servitude and obedience. But Harry noticed something.

"But master, if we follow exactly the Sith code, does not that mean that only one person can be free from his chains? Whereas if we are all free, we become equal, and therefore we become chained again. Then only one person may be free from his chains, and this person is usually the most powerful, so ... the Emperor?" Harry said thoughtfully.

Valkorion's smile widened at Harry's reflection, and he nodded.

"You understand perfectly, my apprentice, in the end, only one person is really free, but the Sith code is subject to interpretation, after all, you can feel free by continuing to obey something stronger than yourself. Thus why it is important to know how to differentiate between the will to be free, and the greediness for power." Explained Valkorion.

Harry nodded, because everything seemed logical. After all, we can for example be free from our chains, like a slave freed from his masters, but we can always continue to obey others, like a former slave obeying a government, without feeling like chained.

"Your first lesson, apprentice, will be to meditate on the first and the third code, because as you can see, the first was also right, we are the Force, as I prove by my presence. So, which one do you think is the better code?" Asked Valkorion, curious.

"I think none of the three codes is right." Answered Harry.

"Fine, and would you have any idea of the right code?" Asked Valkorion.

"I have a little idea, and I think the code should be:

_Emotions and Passions are bound in Peace_

_Knowledge leads to strength_

_Strength and Serenity Lead to Power_

_Power and Harmony Lead to Victory_

_I release myself from my chains and join the Force_

That is my interpretation of a good code. I fully adhere to the Sith code, but in my opinion, it takes much more than passion to gain strength, but also knowledge and some self-control, to better manipulate the world around us. Finally, when we reach our goal, we break free from our chains, and then we can become one with the Force to achieve a higher plane of existence." Harry exclaimed then.

Valkorion stayed quiet for a few seconds, shocked by Harry's response. He did not think Harry would offer his own version of the Sith and Jedi dogmatic codes. And yet, the latter had managed to mix the two codes. He snickered then, noting that Harry's code matched Valkorion's way. After all, it was by being serene that he could create the Eternal Empire.

"Your vision of things is very interesting, young apprentice, and I must admit that for the first time in millennia, I am pleasantly surprised. I think that to make you my heir will be a pleasure. You will be the one to resurrect the Eternal Empire, I am sure of it. " Announced then Valkorion.

Harry was delighted to receive a compliment from his master, and he blushed under the compliment. It was the first time in his life that he received a compliment, after all. He said to himself that his life had really changed.

 

 


	3. The Dark Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronting Darth Nox and earning his title of Darth hehe

BBY (July 31, 1991)

 

A yawn was heard in the highest chamber of the Kaas City Citadel on the planet Dromund Kaas. The yawn was pushed by a very handsome man with red skin lying in a bed with satin sheets.

This handsome man was about 190 cm tall, easily passing the majority of men, and his body was an Apollo. Indeed, the body of the fop was perfectly sculpted, detailing with perfection the pectoral, abdominal, biceps, triceps, quadriceps and other muscles with ridiculous names running through every nook and cranny of the extended body . There were also pronounced arras, even if they were dorsal, pectoral, or genital, for the fopter did not, of course, contain any clothing or undergarments. It was a real appeal to lust and debauchery, able to capsize the most fervent nuns and lead to the most believing sin of believers.

Some would not hesitate to see such a creature calling for lust, to compare it with the Devil, a succubus or an incubus. And yet, they would be so far from reality that they would not believe it, never suspecting that this bawdy creature was once a young human boy with pink skin and green mesmerizing eyes.

No, now she was a beautiful and sensual creature, with red-tinged orange eyes , disheveled red-brown hair , tentacle-like facial protuberances, and a beard-like appearance giving her a distinguished look.

Sith pureblood arched in the bed like a cat, thus stretching to wake up quietly. He then released his body completely to curl up on himself, not wishing to leave this delicious cocoon of heat in which he had wrapped himself.

"Exclamation: Master, it's time to get up for your daily training," heard the pureblood sith.

He rolled his eyes before putting one of the pillows on his head to ignore the annoying droid.

"Exclamation: Master, it's time to get up for your daily training," he heard again.

"HK, shut up, it's my birthday, and I want to enjoy it," the Sith ordered before starting to go back to sleep.

For a few minutes it was calm and the sith began to go back to sleep. It was then that he felt like a draft dashing no good.

"Hadrian, get up immediately before I get you out of bed myself!" He heard screaming behind him forcefully.

Harry then jumped forcefully before running quickly to the shower, under the amused gaze of Valkorion who had been happy to threaten his descendant.

"Note: The master is perfectly aware of what awaits him, yet he persists in his behaviour. Question: Why?" HK-55 then looked at Valkorion's ghost.

"I just think he likes to be scolded, it reminds him that he's wanted and not forgotten," the old emperor said as his eyes flickered angrily.

The droid just shook his head, perfectly understanding how it felt when you were forgotten. Two minutes later, Harry came back to the room like a fresh flower, wearing a long black robe under which was a Durasteel armor. He had a double-bladed lightsaber and another lightsaber on his belt, which had only one blade.

"I know that today is your birthday, my dear disciple, but it is also the day of your magical maturity awaiting your seventeenth birthday, and it is above all the day of your final test." Valkorion with a small smile.

Indeed, over time, the ghost softened, not hesitating to show a facade that he had never shown to anyone (if not perhaps Senya Tirall). Contrary to what one might think, Valkorion was perfectly capable of smiling and laughing in a jovial way, with no ulterior motives, but he always preferred to keep this facade for himself in order to avoid being weak in front of the rest. of the galaxy. Yet, with Harry, he had learned to be less suspicious, after all, except Harry (the droids did not count), no one could see him.

"Really, am I really ready?" Harry asked, his face radiant.

Valkorion just smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, my young disciple, it is time for you to become a true Sith Lord, and most importantly, a Zakelian prince. To do this, my apprentice, you will have to penetrate deep within the Black Temple to retrieve an object hidden from view. This object, my dear descendant, is nothing but a holocron in which all my knowledge is before the creation of Zakel, knowledge that you will be able to absorb in order to strengthen you. " explained Valkorion.

Harry's eyes widened, not expecting such an opportunity. If he actually managed to get his hands on this holocron, he could instantly learn thousands of years of knowledge without having to read thousands of books and tablets.

"But do not forget, Hadrian, that there are some very dangerous ghosts in this Temple, not to mention the creatures who have probably wandered there to nest here," warned Valkorion in a voice that was meant to be considerate.

"And should I go in alone, or would I be accompanied by my droid?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You'll have to enter it alone." HK will wait for you at the Temple entrance in my company, "the ghost simply replied before disappearing.

Harry let out a sigh. This was going to be complicated, and without support, he would not be allowed to make any mistakes. He nodded before heading to the elevator and down, accompanied by HK.

Finally, he climbed into a luxury vehicle that had probably belonged to a Sith Lord and finally headed for the Black Temple. The closer he came to the old building, the more he felt the Force coming out of it in waves of power. When he finally landed in front of the entrance to the Black Temple, he held his breath, submerged by the colossal power emanating from the Temple.

"Good luck, my descendant," said Valkorion, who had just appeared behind Harry.

Harry nodded before entering the old Temple, a double lightsaber in his hand. When he looked at the walls, he saw that they were dusty but intact, describing various scenes with Sith texts. He climbed a staircase slowly, and seeing no danger, decided to continue his journey.

Finally, he arrived in a huge Hall filled with pillars with various doors leading probably to other rooms, smaller. He quickly remembered what he had learned about the temple and understood that he had to go straight ahead to finally reach a staircase descending into the depths of the temple. He advanced cautiously, suspicious, shivers running down his spine.

It was then that his eyes widened and he lit his lightsaber to parry another lightsaber on his side. When he turned to look at his attacker, he saw a body almost mummified with purple eyes. It was a body possessed by an avenging Sith spirit.

The vengeful Sith threw himself on him again and Harry stooped in time to avoid the blow before making a reel with his sword and cutting the vengeful Sith in half. The mummified body fell to the ground and his eyes went out. Harry heaved a sigh of relief, but unfortunately he was not out of trouble.

He then turned to see two other mummies running towards him, and raising his hand, he unleashed a torrent of lightning on the two possessed, who screamed before burning. When Harry had finished with the two mummies, he noticed that he was surrounded by a good twenty bodies, some with blasters, others with training swords or old laser sabers.

"Die, come down from Vitiate!" Cried one of the possessed before heading to Harry.

The blows came very quickly for Harry, who jumped and squirmed in all directions, showing flexibility and agility while decimating his enemies, using the least Force techniques possible to reserve himself. When he saw a dozen more mummies heading towards him, he began to get tired of it, and decided to use Magic (which his ancestor was dealing with a bastard version of the Force, while Harry found it quite different ) that Valkorion had taught him, having taken advantage of his ghostly state to store all possible knowledge, whether spells, potions, formulas or other invented by wizards. He aimed with his hand at the group of mummies before crying out.

"  ** _Feudeymon!_**  "

The result was instantaneous, and an immense snake made entirely of fire went on the mummies before incinerating them as if nothing had happened. Once the threat was eliminated, and seeing no more mummies move towards him, he decided to interrupt the spell to remove the fire snake.

He heard applause. When he saw the source of these applause, he saw a ghost of a Sith Lord with a mask.

"It was fascinating, young sith, yes, very fascinating, and I must confess that you are showing a lot more talent than my own descendant," the ghost said with a laugh.

Harry frowned while detailing the ghost as much as possible. Still, he could not remember his name, and the ghost understood it. Despite his mask, Harry realized that the ghost rolled his eyes.

"I am Lord Kallig, whom you must surely know as Darth Nox's Ascendant ," the old ghost introduced himself.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the name of the ghost. According to his ancestor, Kallig had been one of the most promising Sith Lords, and with the right instruments, would surely have taken his place as Emperor.

"Delighted to know you, Lord Kallig, I must admit I'm surprised to meet a ghost not meant to kill me," Harry said, bowing slightly in respect.

The ghost seemed to appreciate this mark of respect before laughing cheerfully.

"Unlike most of the spirits here, I'm not mad, which explains my willingness to argue and not to fight, in any case, I've come to warn you, because I know perfectly well the reason from your presence, "Kallig said in a darker tone.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"The ghost of my descendant, Dark Nox, has decided to take revenge on Vitiate, and to do that, he keeps what you've come looking for in order to get rid of you, I'd rather warn you, because it would be sad if you were 'Offspring while you could very well represent the future of the Sith, and so much more, for that I decided to help you,' the ghost revealed.

"And how are you going to help me, Lord Kallig?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm perfectly aware of the training you followed with Vitiate, and I know that he recently taught you the enslavement ritual so you can seize the power of a spirit. 'offer my power in exchange for the right to travel with you to discover the galaxy freely,' explained Kallig.

Harry tilted his head slightly to the right, pensive. Kallig had to have a stronger reason than just explore the galaxy. Noticing his dismayed look, Kallig decided to explain himself.

"The truth is that I'm bored on this planet, and I want to explore the rest of the Universe.With you, I know it will be perfectly possible.Moreover, I want to see your evolution in order to attend take power and your ascent as the greatest Emperor ever to be born. ", then decided to reveal the ghost.

Harry noticed through strength some anxiety in Kallig's voice, as well as utter honesty , which greatly surprised him. He began to reflect on the good and bad sides and saw only good sides. He nodded.

"All right, Kallig, but at the slightest hoop, I'll tie you like a prisoner, understand?" Harry replied, defying the ghost.

The ghost just smirked while shaking his head, and Harry reached out to bind him. The power he received made him fall to the ground, his breath jerky as Kallig's spirit, which had momentarily disappeared, reappeared next to a gasping Harry.

"Excellent, young Sith Normally, when a Sith binds his first mind, he faints for at least an hour, which proves that you are very powerful in the Force." I can not wait to see you at work. ", Kallig commented before disappearing again in a frightening laugh.

Harry got up with difficulty, cursing the sadistic ghosts before plunging his hand into a purse at his belt. The purse being enchanted with a widening spell, he plunged his entire arm before recovering a potion of energy. Unlike lambda magic potions, it was more powerful as it had to use Dromund Kaas plants, plants being literally loaded with Dark Force. The Energy Potion was so much more powerful than this magical version, the Pimentine Potion, and it suited him well.

Once the potion had been swallowed, he felt his strength coming back to him immediately, and recovering his lightsaber, which had fallen to the ground as he fainted, he went back to the depths of the Temple. However, he did not make much progress because he heard a grunt that did not bode well. That's when he saw them.

A huge Tuk'ata next to a kind of giant leopard with a monstrous mouth stretched in a scary smile. He always forgot the names of these horrible creatures, retaining only the names of the parts useful for eating, making potions or making clothes. He began to smile with a sadistic smile.

"It's been a long time since I hope to find a Tuk'ata to see if I can bind to this beast, let's see if I'm as capable as my ancestors!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the monster right in the eyes.

He concentrated, sending a mental peak to the beast to subdue it as the giant leopard ran toward him. Finally, the Tuk'ata's eyes changed slightly, becoming tinged with mauve, and the creature then threw herself on the giant leopard to begin a fight that resulted in the death of the leopard. Harry approached the Tuk'ata and decided to climb him.

"Come on guy, go on!", He ordered to the dark creature.

The Tuk'ata just gave a grunt before running at full speed to the other end of the temple while Harry enjoyed the wind on his face. When the Tuk'ata reached the stairs, Harry noticed that he was too big to pass, so he went downstairs. He then sent a glance at the Tuk'ata.

"You stay there, and if you see an intruder, you put it in pieces!" Ordered the young sith while the animal nodded before going on the lookout.

Harry decided to begin his long journey in the depths of the Temple. After a while, he arrived in a room plunged into the dark, but for him it was not a problem, his vision of Sith to the pureblood being adapted for this kind of situations, besides the Force and the Magic.

He walked slowly down the hallway to a huge double door, noticing a few droids around him, all on standby. He could feel the problem from afar, and was not surprised when he heard the droids wake up and start attacking him. If predictable ...

He contented himself with cutting them all into pieces, not hesitating to crush some of them with the Force before continuing on his way as if nothing had happened, leaving about twenty heaps of smoking scrap behind him. Finally, he arrived at a large door, and when he pushed it, it did not move.

He frowned as he saw the immovable door in front of him. He tried to push her with the Force, but she did not move. He pointed his finger at the door.

"  ** _Depulso!_**  " He shouted.

The spell touched the door, which began to tremble, but it still remained closed. Harry frowned, starting to get upset. He concentrated then, trying to calm down to find the solution to this thorny problem. He began to sneer. The solution was so simple, so laughable that it would shame Valkorion. He simply unleashed a flurry of lightning on the door, which then boomed before opening.

"It was so simple ..." Harry noticed aloud as he heard Kallig chuckle in his head.

He rolled his eyes before continuing his advance. When he entered the room, he noticed a kind of throne located in the center with an altar behind which rested two objects: A holocron and a kind of key. He stepped forward cautiously, remembering Kallig's warning about his descendant.When he approached the throne, he felt like a cry of alarm from the Force, and deciding to believe in the Force, made a back flip, just avoiding a huge rock.

"I was waiting for you, offspring of Valkorion!" He heard then reasoning throughout the room.

He turned his head and saw him then, a ghostly-looking man in a big red burgundy dress and holding a lightsaber. It was the famous Darth Nox.

"I see my ancestor was right, you're actually chained like a dog in this place, Nox," Harry scoffed with a mocking grin.

"If you wanted to annoy me, then you did it, shit, but I assure you, you're going to get the punishment you deserve for your audacity, because I'm Darth Nox, the greatest Dark Lord of all the Siths, the Emperor from the Galaxy that has defeated the great Valkorion, Vitiate or Tenebrae, no matter what name it is, and I will crush you and take your body out of this place and spread a new era of terror worthy of the Sith! " exclaimed Darth Nox before unleashing a torrent of lightning at Harry.

Seeing danger, Harry created a Force shield in front of him to absorb lightning. Noticing the inefficiency of his attack, Darth Nox decided to send a shock wave shaking the foundations of the Temple. Harry's eyes widened, not expecting Darth Nox to retain so much power even after death.He decided to throw a kind of tornado towards Nox, blinding him then.

"You're going to pay me, you bad!" Exclaimed the ghost while sneering madly.

He then began to destroy a pillar, sending it straight in the direction he remembered seeing Harry. Fortunately, the young sith had already taken refuge elsewhere.

'You should either enslave him or force him to rest,' he heard in his head.

'Kallig, do you think it would be a good idea to enslave him? He's damn powerful, 'Harry replied mentally while avoiding another piece of pillar, Nox having spotted it.

'You have a lot of capacity to enslave him, do not worry. He may be powerful, but it is only because of the Dark Side that is strongly present in the Temple that is a focal point, "Kallig replied.

Harry nodded, understanding what to do. He stood up, noting that the ghost was out of ammo, and took advantage of it to quickly send a wave of darkness, one of Valkorion's favorite techniques. The result was instantaneous and the ghost was left on the ground. When he tried to get up, Harry took the opportunity to begin the enslavement ritual.

"How dare you enslave me, I have enslaved more spirits than you, I will not let myself be done!" Shouted the ghost of Darth Nox.

"I do not give you the choice, Nox, you should have submitted to my ancestor like the dog you are, and now you're going to do it with me!" Harry yelled as his eyes went red.

Darth Nox just screamed as he tried to free himself from Harry's Forbidden Forces, but he could not do anything about it, and after three minutes he was completely bonded to Harry, who took the opportunity to put a muzzle on him. . The last thing he wanted was to hear Nox's complaints or threats.

He then collapsed to the ground, not expecting to expend so much energy to capture Nox.

"Well done!" He heard in his mind.

"Thank you," Harry said simply before slowly getting up.

He then advanced to the altar on which the two objects stood. He took the key, not knowing its usefulness, and drew the holocron between his hands.

"Should I use it now or wait?" He asked aloud.

He had no answer. Presumably, it was his choice and therefore he had to decide how to proceed. He decided to use it, anyway, he had enough potions on him in case of problems, and also the Kolto. He went to the throne to sit on it, and finally he lit the holocron. Unlike a holocron lambda, there was no holographic image, just a kind of scanner that quickly ran through Harry's face.

It was then that a ray came out of the holocron to go straight to Harry's forehead, making him scream in pain. The session lasted a good half hour, and we heard her cries throughout the Black Temple, while Valkorion who had remained in front of the Temple began to smile. It was obvious that his descendant had succeeded, and that too eagerly, had thrown himself on the holocron.

Finally, the beam of energy stopped and Harry began to blow fiercely, his heart drumming at full speed and the breath jerky. He got up before putting the holocron in his bag while taking the opportunity to get a potion for headaches and a potion of energy. He needed it.

He opened his eyes wide. He had just learned so much that it was amazing. He now knew everything about his ancestor and his plans. He realized then that he should at some point go on Medriaas because there were several safes in which rest an interesting number of useful artifacts. He saw in his mind the ritual used to absorb all life on the planet, and saw the Great War between the Jedi and the Sith, the death of Marka Ragnos and all the other legendary Sith Lords. He then saw the construction of Kaas City and the rituals led by his ancestor in the Black Temple to torture the ghosts to extract all information possible. He frowned at an interesting memory.

His eyes widened when he realized there was something very interesting for him in this Temple. He turned around and threw a powerful flash of Force on the Altar, making him tremble. The result was instantaneous and the altar began to shake before rising, revealing a kind of tube in which floated two bodies.

It was not just any body floating in it. There was the body of a Blue Force devouring monster, a Dashade and the body of a pureblood Sith. He recognized the body of the Sith, it was the first body of his ancestor, the body of Tenebrae. He pushed a button on the side of the tube to release the two bodies that fell to the floor in a thud.

He then cast a lightning spell on the monster's body to wake him up, and the result was instantaneous. The monster grunted and opened his two big yellow eyes before getting up slowly, still weakened. He looked around and seeing Harry roll up his lips before grunting like a predator.

"I advise you to stop your scene immediately before I crush you like the pathetic being you are, Vorak Thual, I am Hadrian, descendant of Tenebrae, and I am now your new master." Harry exclaimed while defying the monster with his gaze, letting out a few flashes of Force with his fingertips to impress him.

Vorak watched Harry from head to toe before nodding. Harry smiled before creating the enslavement bond between them, binding them forever. Once the link was in place, Vorak began to recover more quickly from his forces. He then went to a rack located in the room to recover a massive Vibroblade, surely his weapon.

"What year are we, master?" Asked Vorak.

"We are in the year 3653 after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, which is about 3853 years since my ancestor put you in stasis, and many things have changed. The Sith Empire is no more, The Galactic Republic dominates, the Jedi are weak and corruption reigns everywhere, "Harry explained quickly.

He then decided to summarize everything he knew since the stasis of Vorak, who widened his eyes as he learned of the fall of his master he loved so much (despite the fact that he destroyed his original planet).

"What should we do with his body, master?" Vorak asked, pointing to Tenebrae's body.

Harry looked at the body. He remembered then thanks to the memory of Vitiate (whom he preferred to separate from Valkorion to avoid a headache) that his body would allow him to come back to life thanks to a form of advanced possession and the fact that it is his original body.

"Take it, we'll leave this place," Harry said as he started the way home.

On the way back, he recovered his Tuk'ata who followed him like a perfectly obedient dog until the exit of the Temple. When they finally left the Temple, they were greeted by the ghost of Valkorion and HK-55.

"Exclamation: Master, what a pleasure to see you whole and alive. Congratulations: Congratulations on having passed your test, Master. Query: Who are these meat bags with you, master? Do I have to carry out their extermination?" HK-55 said while arming his sniper rifle.

Harry chuckled as Vorak vexed at the mention of 'meat bag'.

"I am the great Vorak Thual, world devourer, annihilator of nations, former servant of the great Darth Vitiate, Emperor of the Siths and now servant of ...", then Vorak, looking at Hadrian to know how to introduce it.

"Servant of Zakel's Prince Hadrian, also known as Darth Merlinus," exclaimed Valkorion's ghost, sending Harry a proud look.

Vorak Thual nodded before widening his eyes as he saw the ghost of his old master, recognizing him despite his different body.

"Master ..." Vorak exclaimed, bowing to Valkorion.

"Do not bow my old friend, I am no longer your master, and now you will be the servant of my descendant and heir, Hadrian," said Valkorion.

Vorak nodded before getting up to stand next to HK-55, who had lowered his gun as he saw Harry's gaze. Valkorion approached Harry.

"I see that you have passed your test brilliantly, I am very proud of you, my descendant," congratulated Valkorion.

Harry just smiled looking at his ancestor, blushing slightly.

"I also noticed that you could not stop yourself from throwing yourself on the holocron, but do not forget, you may have known it but not the experience," Valkorion said, admonishing Harry. .

The latter lowered his head with a silly smile while rubbing his neck. He could have thought a little more before absorbing so much knowledge. Valkorion then turned his attention to his old body.

"I see you have recovered my old body, unfortunately I can not take control of it, this body is now too weak for me, it could explode, or it could only last a year at most." so Valkorion looked disappointed.

"We could make genetic modifications to strengthen it, it would take time, but at least you could come back to life, grandfather," Harry said, having used to call Valkorion "big" -father 'with time.

Valkorion pretended to think before nodding. He had not thought about it, thinking that he should be content to be a spirit, but taking back a mortal envelope would allow him to accomplish so much, and he was immortal now, anyway, as long as Harry continued to live . He had to do everything in his power to ensure the survival of his descendant, and therefore of himself.

Harry then ordered Vorak to embark the body as he climbed into his luxury corvette. Once HK-55 and Vorak in the vehicle, he headed directly to the Citadel of Kaas City. Now knowing the place as the bottom of his pocket, he immediately went to one of the laboratories located in the depths of the Citadel followed by his servants.

He then entered a laboratory which was perfectly fed. He pointed to a bowl of Kolto in perfect condition.

"Put the body in it," he ordered Vorak to execute without waiting.

Once inside, he went to the computer linked to the Kolto tank. He then initiated a program of regeneration of the body.

"It will be enough to restore it and keep it alive, but we do not have enough technology to make the necessary changes," Harry said, glaring at the computer, as if it was all the machine's fault. who had not asked anyone for anything.

"There are various technologies for making such genetic modifications, but they are not on this planet." I remember a Rakata technology for resequencing the genome located on Belsavis, but the place was totally destroyed by Nox for to prevent someone else from benefiting from it, his body was too weak to bind to many minds, unlike you, and he needed that technology, "said Valkorion, appearing next to Harry .

Harry began to think. From what little he had learned, the current Galactic Republic had not evolved, or even regressed from before due to political problems and a lack of war and therefore, willingness to progress. He let out a sigh of annoyance under the amused look of Valkorion. That's when an idea came to mind.

"If we can not change it genetically, then we have to use something else, and I know exactly what," Harry exclaimed with a demented smile.

Valkorion frowned, intrigued by the idea of his descendant. He delicately arched an eyebrow at Harry, who decided to light his ancestor's lantern.

"If technology can not help us, then we use magic, and for that, nothing better than alchemy, and there is a certain object that can create and strengthen a body like never before. ", Harry said then.

Valkorion's eyes widened.

"Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone, what a great idea, what a pity we did not have the opportunity to observe the creative process, it would have been very useful for us," Valkorion said.

"In this case, it's time for me to return to Earth, although I do not plan to visit my parents, did you tell me Flamel kept his Philosopher's Stone in the Gringotts Goblin Bank?" Harry while Valkorion nodded.

"In that case, we're going to have to be the first to rob this bank, and I'm going to be happy to empty the chest 713 of those little monsters, anyway, I've never trusted them," Said Harry with a big smile.

Valkorion burst out laughing as HK-55 and Vorak rubbed their hands, looking forward to finally sowing terror and desolation.

"But before, you have to put the city back in order, and thanks to the key that you had hidden in the Black Temple, I will finally be able to reactivate the Kaas City geothermal generator." Harry said before rushing to the elevator from the Citadel to the depths of the Citadel where the Kaas City geothermal generator was located.

When he arrived in the room, he carefully placed the key in the slot of the generator console, and after a few seconds, the generator ignited and started to whirr. Harry rushed out of the Citadel and checked to see if everything was working perfectly. What was his joy when he saw the buildings of Kaas City light up, the spotlights turn on and the neon signs shine.

Not wasting time, he climbed into his corvette to head for the city's droid production plant, which he set off. When finally the first droid was made, he gave his orders.

"I want the town to be completely cleared and droid production to reach a total of one million in order to make repairs, recycle ship carcasses and everything that's destroyed to finally rebuild the buildings." the planetary shield and the defense stations, I want Dromund Kaas to become impenetrable. As long as we do not have any personnel, I want safety droid patrols to secure the places and dislodge creatures that have nothing to do Do not forget to restart the mines to get more raw material. "

The protocol droid merely nodded before monitoring the production of droids. Finally, Harry returned to the Citadel where Vorak, HK-55 and Valkorion were waiting for him. When he looked back at the city, he saw droids begin to get busy everywhere.

"Soon, very soon, we'll rebuild our Empire, more beautiful, more powerful, and bigger than ever," Harry said as Valkorion smirked at his back, satisfied.

 

 

 

 


	4. Here I come, Lord Peverell is coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry change his name, claim some seats and...is going to teach at Hogwarts? What some must do to get a stone...

30 BBY (August 26, 1991)

 

**Earth Orbit, X-70B Spaceship**

 

Harry watched the blue planet stretching at his feet from one of the many windows of the interstellar vessel. The planet had not changed in six years, except perhaps more satellites flying over the planet.

"How does it feel to know you again near your home planet, Harry?"

Harry turned to look at the ghost of his master and ancestor.

"I feel anger, disdain and sadness, anger at the abandonment of my old family, disdain for the stupidity of wizards and muggles, not to mention their technological backwardness. Sad to know that my absence has never been noticed, "Harry replied, looking back at the blue planet.

Valkorion nodded, understanding.

"How do you plan to enter Gringotts?" Valkorion asked, intrigued.

"By the front door of course, after all, I'm old enough, so I can do an inheritance test and make various claims. As you explained to me, I can easily get some titles and especially, some vaults with the riches they contain, but I'm going to have to use my metamorphmagus abilities, I do not think wizards are responding favourably to a pureblood Sith, "Harry said before turning to Valkorion.

He then assumed the appearance he would have had had he not activated his Sith blood. In front of Valkorion was now a young man with eyes as bright as emeralds, unruly jet black hair and a slightly sadistic smile.

"How am I?" Asked Harry, turning on himself.

Valkorion watched him from head to toe before nodding. He knew perfectly well that it was totally useless for Harry to look like another human, anyway, the wizards had completely forgotten about him, which suited him. The old emperor nodded finally.

Harry smiled once again before bringing his hand to his ear where there was an atrium.

"2V-R8, it's time to land," he ordered.

Without waiting, the ship began its descent. Fortunately it was hidden or humans would have panicked seeing a spaceship appear out of nowhere. After three minutes, the ship lands quietly in a valley in Scotland.

Harry decided to leave the ship, ordering HK and 2V-R8 to stay on the ship at the same time. However, he allowed HK to exterminate the nuisances approaching a little too close to the ship, which delighted the assassin droid.

Without losing a moment, Harry apparated to The Horizon Alley, one of London's various wizarding districts. He then quietly observed the various wizards walking everywhere. Harry was still nostalgic seeing so many wizards and being alive. It had been so long since he had ever been with LIVING and THINKING people.

He noticed quickly that some looks were on him and he frowned. He quickly realized that the wizards were watching his outfit, and that was quite understandable. After all, he wore Valkorion's old armour, or at least a replica. He had completely forgotten this blunder, but hey ...

He quickly headed for one of the newspaper stand to take the Daily Prophet to learn more about the state of the Wizarding World before heading to Gringotts. However, he stopped when he read one of Gringotts' titles. Several wizards moved away from him and avoided him like the plague, feeling the magic waving around him with ferocity.

 

**_The Gringotts Burglar always off, but what are Aurors doing?_ **

**_Fortunately, the 713 Vault was already empty!_ **

 

 _What the heck?! Where is my FUCKING Stone now?!_  Harry thought nervously before calming down.

He took a deep breath of fresh air before continuing reading the Daily Prophet. He was obviously not surprised by the following article.

 

**_Julien Potter seen at Diagon Alley for his shopping!_ **

**_The Boy-who-Lived is going at Hogwarts this year!_ **

**_The Potter family, a perfect family, happy and exemplary!_ **

****

He shook his head as he was pained by the ignorance and stupidity of the wizards. He thought back to what happened two years ago. He was in full training with his grandfather when he felt like an influx of power and knowledge. He learned then that he possessed a soul fragment of Voldemort's in him, but that after his change to the Pureblood Sith, the fragment had begun to merge with Harry. Besides, the scar on his forehead had completely disappeared. This proved in any case that Harry was the real Survivor, after all, why else would he have had a piece of Voldemort soul knowing that only a mortal spell is capable of making such a transfer, that of the  ** _Avada Kedavra_**  ?

Harry snorted before continuing his walk towards Gringotts. He still intended to perform his inheritance test, and most importantly, get information on the location of this bloody Pierre Philosopher's. He absolutely needed it to bring back his grandfather.

When he arrived at the entrance to Gringotts at the crossroads of the various alleys after ten minutes, he decided to read the inscription he liked so much located on the doors of the Bank.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

He did not really appreciate the goblins, he had to admit they were good warriors and bankers. In fact, Valkorion and he had long discussed the possible integration of goblins in their Empire.

The goblins were strangely similar to the Massassis, except that unlike the Massassis, the goblins were smaller and smarter. But there was a problem, and that was the goblin honour. The problem with goblin honour is that it only takes into account goblins. As a result, goblins do not hesitate to betray non-goblins as long as it benefits their interests. And Harry and Valkorion do not want to have any traitors in their ranks, so they do not know if they should invite them into the Empire.

Harry believes that there is only one way to integrate goblins in their Empire, and that is through conquest, or a death-to-death fight with their King. Because there is one thing that goblins respect beyond goblin honour, it is pure strength. After all, if Harry remembers well, King Ragnok XII achieved his ends by defying the former King Ralkus II to death and defending his throne against no less than thirty pretenders in a fight to the death.

Harry stepped out of his thoughts as he entered the bank, not without nodding in front of the two goblin guards, who did the same out of respect. It was not every day that a sorcerer showed them respect.

Once in the bank, Harry immediately went to one of the turnkeys.

"Honourable Goblin, I want to do an inheritance test as soon as possible, because my time is precious, a ten-galleon reward will be awarded if I can take the test within five minutes," Harry exclaimed with a little smile.

The goblin's eyes widened before placing a placard on which was written "close" on his desk before running towards a corridor under the astonished eyes of the wizards and amused goblins.

Harry knew exactly how to negotiate and deal with a goblin, and he'd voluntarily chosen the youngest goblin clerk at the bank. A junior goblin earned about thirty gallons a month, so ten gallons was a real fortune for him, providing Harry with quality service. He noticed several approving glances from the goblins.

After exactly three minutes, the goblin came back with another goblin, older.

"I am Mulnak, Senior Manager of the inheritance service, please follow me," said the old goblin before heading back to the corridor.

Harry followed him, not forgetting to give the promised ten galleons to the young goblin who gave him a big smile before going back to work.

After two minutes Harry and Mulnak arrived at one of the offices scattered in the meanders of Gringotts' corridors. They entered a room richly decorated, probably because Mulnak was the steward of the service, the leader of this branch. Harry motioned for Harry to sit on one of the seats in front of the desk. Without losing a moment, the goblin took out a parchment with a ceremonial blade.

"It will cost ten galleons to do an inheritance test," said the goblin, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded before giving fifteen. The goblin noticed the five extra galleons and gave Harry a small smile before giving him the parchment and the dagger.

"Seven drops of blood will suffice, the dagger is charmed to close the wound," Mulnak explained quickly.

Harry nodded before pricking his finger with the dagger. He poured seven drops on the parchment before licking his blood with pleasure. The goblin watched the scene, intrigued by this behavior so different from that of other wizards. It was then that the parchment began to shine and various lines appeared on the parchment.

 

 **Name**   **:**

**Hadrian James Potter / Hadrian Tenebrae of Zakel / Merlinus**

**Race:**

**Pureblood Sith / Sorcerer**   **/ Celestial**

**Blood Quality:**

**Pure blood**

**Securities:**

**Prince (of Zakel)**   **(Inherited)**

 **Darth (Sith)**   **(Awarded**   **by Darth Vitiate)**

**Duke (Magic House) (Inherited)**

**Marquis (Magic House) (Inherited)**

**Earl (Magic House) (Inherited)**

**Lord (Magic House)**   **(Inherited)**

**Heir (Magic House) (Inherited)**

**Inherited Titles:**

**-Prince of Ageless and**   **Utmost Royally Imperial House of Zakel**   **(Blood**   **Paternal**   **/ Magic**   **/ Force)**

 **-Lord of**   **the**   **Most Ancient and**   **Most Revered House of Peverell**   **(Blood**   **Paternal**   **/ Magic)**

 **-Heir of**   **the**   **Most Ancient and**   **Most Revered House of Black (Magic /**   **Blood Adoption by Sirius Black)**

 **-Lord of**   **the**   **Most Ancient and**   **Most Revered House of Gryffindor**   **(Magic / Sang**   **Paternal)**

 **-Lord of**   **the**   **Most Ancient and**   **Most Revered House of Slytherin (Magic-Conquest)**

 **-Heir of**   **the**   **Most Ancient and**   **Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal**   **Blood**   **/ Magic)**

**-Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans (Maternal Blood / Magic)**

**Seats Wizengamot:**

**-15 Peverell (Available)**

**-10 Black (Unavailable)**

**-5 Gryffindor (Available)**

**-5 Slytherin (Available)**

**-5 Potter (Unavailable)**

**Total seats of the Wizengamot: 100**

**Current owned percentage: 25%**

Harry's two eyebrows raised as he saw the test result. Mulnak did not waste time recovering the parchment before frowning at the race. He looked at Harry before he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also a metamorphagus, this is not my true appearance," Harry explained simply.

The goblin frowned before nodding.

"Can I see your true form? I have no idea what a pureblood Sith is."

Harry considered the goblin's request before nodding. His appearance then changed to take the original one, that of a Pureblood Sith.

Mulnak's eyes widened as he saw Harry's true form. He had to admit that Harry's new form was much friendlier to the goblins, and even attractive. The goblin focused back on the parchment before snorting at seeing the third race of Harry.

"It had been a long time since this race had appeared ...", commented the goblin.

Harry watched him, slightly curious. He then saw Valkorion's spirit materialize beside him. Fortunately the goblins were totally unable to notice it. Harry stood up slightly to look at the parchment again before seeing what Mulnak was talking about.

"Celestial?" Harry asked simply, still intrigued by this race he did not know.

To his astonishment, he saw Valkorion's eyes widen before bending forward to eagerly read the parchment. Once assured of what he had seen, Valkorion settled quietly beside Harry, waiting for Mulnak's explanation, which was not long in coming.

"This is information we do not usually share, however, in the exceptional case we have, I guess I can introduce myself, Prince Hadrian , centuries ago when we started To practice inheritance tests, we discovered that ALL wizards, without the slightest exception, were so-called Celestials.

However, two centuries ago, inheritance tests ceased to display Celestials as a race, we assume that this is related to the dilution of the wizarding genetic inheritance which is therefore no longer powerful enough to display the race of Celestial. But do not be wrong, the wizards remain celestial, simply that their blood is diluted.

We have subsequently tried to learn more about this so-called Celestial race, and I must admit that what we have discovered is interesting. As far as we could learn, the Celestials are actually gods, or at least what comes closest to it. Everything proves that they have shaped our world in order to create I suppose a heritage through wizards. But our records state that the Celestials actually created more than that, they created all the existing magical races on this planet. Celestials are gods of magic, and that's why we pray continually for Mother-Magic, because in fact we pray the Celestials.

Do you understand the meaning of this my Prince? That means your blood is now powerful enough to be recognized as a full Celestial again ... "Mulnak explained with some desire.

Harry's eyes widened, as did Valkorion. It proved literally that Valkorion was completely wrong about the origin of the magic. Magic was not a bastard form of Force or a mutation, no, Magic was literally a divine power transcending the reality and space-time that only wizards and magical creatures had access to. That changed a lot of things, especially for Harry, since he was the first ever to control both Force and Magic.

"I see ... So if I understand correctly, muggles and wizards are not of the same race?" Asked Harry before Mulnak nodded, "That would mean that the Purebloods are in the truth about the purity of blood? "

Mulnak nodded once more.

"Indeed, the purity of blood is true, although we do not promote it, we know that muggleborns are actually descendants of Squibs, in fact, we think that Squibs are actually wizards having a magical core that is too powerful or tangled, which results in a magic block that prevents them from using it to protect them. We still do not know how to untie their blocks, that's why we never revealed our research, "Mulnak explained.

Harry nodded before giggling. In sum, as the test proved, her mother was not a Muggle-born, but a half-breed, which explained why Harry was considered a pureblood. He nodded, looking at the goblin.

"I wish to have a statement of my accounts, if possible," Harry asked.

Mulnak looked at him before nodding. He leaned gently on a stone on his desk before speaking quickly in the Goblin language. After two minutes a very old, richly dressed goblin entered the office.

"Prince Hadrian, this is Raknar, the Account Manager for the Peverell family," Mulnak quickly introduced, looking at the old goblin.

"Prince Hadrian, I'm honoured to finally be able to meet a Peverell family scion. It's been many years since my clan took care of your family's interests while waiting for a Peverell," said the goblin before nodding. head to Harry.

"Likewise, Manager Raknar," Harry replied.                               

"I propose to continue this interview in my office, if you allow me," Raknar said.

Harry nodded and the two individuals headed for Raknar's office, leaving behind Mulnak. At the end of two minutes, they arrived in a large office richly decorated with tapestries and various ornaments. It was probably one of the richest offices of any Gringotts, proving that Raknar administered the accounts of a very important family and especially very rich.

The two sat quietly.

"I'm the Peverell Account Manager, I do not have access to your other accounts at the moment, because you have not appointed a Senior Manager yet," the goblin explained with a hint.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"In this case, I appoint you Senior Manager of my accounts," Harry exclaimed.

The goblin smiled carnally before nodding, delighted.

"I understand you want a statement of your accounts and property, is that it?" Asked Raknar.

Harry just nodded imperiously. The goblin opened his drawer before pulling out a huge book that he handed to Harry.

"This book is magically connected to all your vaults," the goblin explained simply.

Harry did not waste time before opening the book, Valkorion reappearing to read over his shoulder.

 

**Peverell Accounts:**

**Vault # 9 to # 20:**

**Currency: 2,589,542 G**

**Vault # 21 to 25:**

**Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

**Special Objects:**

**-Elder Wand of Death (Illegal Possession by Albus Dumbledore)**

**-Cloak of Invisibility of Death (Potter Manor, Wales)**

**-**   **Resurrection Stone of Death**   **\- Lord's Ring**   **(Gaunt's Shack, Little Hangleton, Horcrux** )

**Landed property:**

**-Peverell Manor (Wales**   **, Fidelius**   **)**

 **-Manoir de la Vigne (France**   **, Fidelius**   **)**

**-Chalet Peverell (Norway)**

**-Duchy of Hogwarts**

**Shops:**

**-10% of the Diagon Alley**

**-5% of Knockturn Alley**

**-5% of the Horizon Alley**

**Other:**

**-1 Seat + Veto at the Board of Governors**

**-5 seats in the Wizengamot as Duke of Hogwarts.**

**-5 Seating to the Wizengamot as Marquis of Burginsham.**

**-5 Seating to the Wizengamot as Earl of Campshire.**

**Gryffindor Accounts:**

**Vault N ° 32:**

**Currency: 25,000 G**

**Vault # 33 to # 35:**

**Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

**Special Objects:**

**-Magical Hat (Hogwarts)**

**-Sword of Godric Gryffondor (Unknown)**

**Landed property:**

**\- Gryffindor Castle (Godric's Hollow, Fidelius)**

**Shops:**

**-5% of the Diagon Alley**

**-10% of the Horizon Alley**

**Other:**

**-1 Seat on the Board of Governors**

**-5 seats in the Wizengamot as Earl of Godric's Hollow.**

**Slytherin Accounts:**

**Vault N ° 36:**

**\- Currency: 50,000**   **G**

**Vault # 37 to # 39:**

**Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

**Special Objects:**

**-Locket of Salazar Slytherin**   **(Square 12 Grimmauld, non-traceable (Fidelius), Horcrux)**

**\- Sword of Salazar Slytherin (Slytherin Castle)**

**Landed property:**

**Slytherin Castle (Green Marshes, Fidelius)**

**shops:**

**-5% of the Diagon Alley**

**-10% of Knockturn Alley**

**Other:**

**-1 Seat at the Board of Governors**

**-5 seats in the Wizengamot as Earl of**   **Green Marshes.**

**Evans Accounts:**

**Vault N ° 635:**

**\- Currency: 10,000 G**

**Vault N ° 636:**

**Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

**Landed property:**

**-Evans Manor (England)**

 

"So, Hogwarts does not belong to the founders but to the Peverell?", Harry asked, observing the information more than interesting.

Raknar nodded.

"Indeed, the Peverell family has allowed Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff to use the renamed Peverell Castle and the surrounding lands to educate future generations. In exchange, a rent is collected on a continuous basis and a veto seat was awarded to the Peverell family.

I wish to make it clear that the Board of Governors is formally composed of six seats, one for the Peverell, one for each founder and one for the Hogwarts Headmaster. The other governors have governors only the title, they have no rights over the Hogwarts School and its lands. As a result, you have complete control over Hogwarts and its surroundings. Congratulations your grace, "Raknar explained with a sadistic smile.

The goblin was already imagining the horror on Dumbledore's faces, the Ministry, and of course, the Malfoys and other families believing themselves to be superior.

"According to our information, you are currently the richest wizard in Europe, followed by the Blacks, Delacour, Malfoy and Zabini.", Then commented the goblin.

Harry nodded as he learned the information. The old goblin decided to remove a box from one of his desk drawers before presenting it to Harry. When he opened the box, Harry smiled as he saw the rings present. There was a total of eight rings, three rings of Lord and five rings of Heir.

Raknar frowned as it missed two rings. It was missing Heir Potter's ring and Lord Peverell's Ring. Without losing a moment, the goblin decided to whisper a few words while tapping on the box with one of his claws, then showing the two extra rings. Harry reacts immediately by seeing the Peverell Ring and especially the Horcrux.

Even before Raknar could say anything, Harry grabbed the ring before using one of the techniques taught by Valkorion to absorb the soul piece and thereby add it to his power. Raknar watched the scene, stunned.

"You ... Have eaten a Horcrux?!" the goblin almost screamed in shock.

"Did you not say I was a god? After all, nothing is impossible for a god," Harry scoffed as the goblin nodded diligently.

Harry did not waste time and placed the ring on his right thumb before moving on with the other rings. They all merged to leave only a splendid gold signet ring set with the Resurrection Stone surrounded by various gems. Valkorion stared at the ring before frowning.

"This Resurrection Stone has nothing to do with the one I gave to the Peverell brothers, it is ... different, and I will even say much more powerful, how is it possible?" Asked the ghost.

Harry being the only one to hear him, he pretended not to have heard anything to prevent the goblin from knowing that there was someone else in the room. He frowned, however, as he watched the Resurrection Stone. He then tried to sound the Force before retiring immediately. The Power he felt in the Stone was so impressive that he felt like a miserable cockroach in front of a giant.

'How is it possible? Grandfather himself said that he was the so-called incarnation of the Death of the Peverell brothers. Is it possible that Death really appeared and changed the objects? ", Thought Harry with interest.

"As you can see, your rings have merged to show only the most important family. Unfortunately, I have no ring about the family of Zakel. It is obviously possible to forge one, if you wish. Regarding the rings, just imagine the ring of your choice to replace the one you wear, do you ever know if you want to use one of your other lordships? "Raknar then took it out of his thoughts.

Harry watched him before nodding.

"I wish to get a ring for Zakel's family, and I'm counting on you to have the best ring ever forged by the Goblin Nation, and I want to replace the Vault Peverell as Zakel's Vault and I want all my other Vaults to be transferred in. Once that's done, it will be necessary to close the other Vaults, so it will be easier to manage everything under the same name.

Expecting the importance of my legacy, I hope that the previous Account Managers will be employed to look after my new account while you will be the Senior Manager. ", Harry then commanded in an authoritative voice.

Raknar quickly wrote on a parchment while listening to his client's orders.

"Since you are Gringotts' major client, your ring will be made by none other than the Grand Master Jeweller Rakonar XVI, the best goblin jeweller for a thousand years, should we create a Heir's signet ring?" Asked Raknar.

Harry pretended to think before nodding.

"Indeed, it would be very nice to have an heir ring, will you have to warn Lord Potter and Lord Black about my Heir rings?" Harry asked.

Raknar shook his head in the negative.

"Gringotts is not obligated to proactively inform its customers about these things, but we will be obliged to inform them if they come to inquire," Raknar replied.

Harry nodded. He doubted that he should face his old family.

"I know Gringotts has an obligation to protect the privacy of their customers, but I have a very important question," Harry began.

Raknar raised his head before observing Harry. He motioned her to continue.

"I'm very intrigued about the burglary that took place in Gringotts, especially the stolen Vault, after all, I know exactly what was inside, however, I'm intrigued. I know you do not have to tell me, but do not you think it's weird that the Vault was emptied just before being burglarized? If he emptied the vault, he knew exactly what was going to happen, and that in a way, he knows who managed to break in to Gringotts? "Harry asked with a hint of Force in his voice.

Raknar's two eyebrows raised before a carnivorous smile took place on his face.

"You're quite right, my Prince, but it's impossible to tell you the name of the one to make the withdrawal, although I must admit that the half-giants are particularly simple." And Gringotts would be very grateful if the burglar came to be delivered, or at least punished as it should be, "replied the goblin.

Harry smiled as he heard Raknar's answer. He knew only one simple half-giant, and it was none other than Rubeus Hagrid. That automatically meant that the Philosopher's Stone was at Hogwarts, at home. But how to get to Hogwarts without arousing suspicion? Harry's eyes widened when he got the answer.

"Raknar, would it be possible for me to forge a new identity?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile.

Valkorion's ghost watched Harry, puzzled by his question before smiling, understanding where his descendant was coming from.

"Indeed, my Prince, what identity would you like?" Asked Raknar.

"I would like to be Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, only seventeen years old with 28 O.W.Ls and 27 N.E.W.Ts, I will also have a Master's degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts and a Master's degree in Potions. I was home-schooled in my own home and would be recognized as a real genius. "Harry said quickly.

Raknar's eyes widened before nodding.

"This is perfectly possible, would you like to make a global name change so you can claim your seats from Wizengamot? If so, we will justify your inheritance as Heir Potter and Heir Black by choosing Magic and of Blood waited that the Black and Potter families are both related to the Peverell family Should we have Hadrian James Potter as dead? "asked Raknar.

Harry just nodded.

"In fact, I want Hadrian James Potter to be considered dead. Concerning my change of name, I want it global, and I would like an application regarding the position of Professorof Defense against the Dark Arts to be sent to Hogwarts. It's a request from Lord Peverell If Albus Dumbledore refuses my candidacy, I'll automatically name myself a professor as a Hogwarts governor, whether he likes it or not, "Harry ordered with a small smile.

The goblin nodded before talking to Harry about various topics. He then asked him to return on August 29 to receive the Lord's Ring from Zakel's family. Harry then left Gringotts with a purse directly connected to his vaults and a big smile. Without losing a moment, he went to Ollivanders for get a new wand, its old having lost its utility following its transformation.

When he entered the old shop, he was received by the old man with piercing blue eyes.

"Harry Potter ... No ... Mmmmmm ... You're no longer Harry Potter, or anyway, not totally. Holly wood, phoenix feather, 27.5 centimeters and very flexible, I feel that your wand is not right for you anymore, "greeted the old man, Garrick Ollivander.

Harry nodded.

"It is true that I am now much more than Harry Potter. I am now Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, but you can call me Lord Peverell, Duke Peverell or Prince Harold of Zakel, I let you choose. I wish my old identity remains a secret, "Harry replied.

Garrick Ollivander nodded.

"Am I right in thinking you came for a new wand?" The old wizard asked excitedly.

Harry just nodded.

"Mmmmmm ... You've changed a lot, a premade magic wand will not be enough for you, it's been many years that I have not had the opportunity to make a custom wand, quickly follow me to the back of the shop. . ", exclaimed Ollivander before hopping to the back of the shop like a child surrounded by sweets.

Harry rolled his eyes before following the eccentric old man to the back of the shop. He was surprised to find dozens of pieces of wood and other incongruous objects. Not to mention the many pots, jars and basins filled with pieces of magic animals.

"Normally, I'll tell you to put your hand on every wood and every magic core, but I know you're not joking, so I'm going to ask you to completely unleash your magic in order to bring before you the ingredients you need to make your wand, or even your staff , "Garrick asked.

Harry just nodded before closing his eyes to focus. He felt his magic humming and purring in him, and without losing a moment, opened the valves to let his magic flow. Without realizing it, he lost his appearance to take back a Sith under the incredulous eyes of Garrick.

The old man nearly choked on seeing Harry's appearance but also feeling the magic power of Harry. He watched as the objects flew across the room. After a few seconds, various objects landed in front of Harry, and Harry opened his eyes again, controlling his magic again.

"I'm not going to question your appearance and assume that you have magical creature blood, so let's start," the old man said before taking all the items and heading to a small workshop.

Harry blushed slightly, noticing that he no longer had his human appearance, and without losing a moment retransformed himself, under the amused glance of Valkorion's spectre.

He then watched Garrick Ollivander make several gestures while murmuring in Gaelic. At the end of thirty minutes, the objects merged into a large black and white stick veined with mithril runes with a splendid black gem above. Garrick grabbed the stick before handing it to Harry.

"Mage Staff, 188 cm, rigid Elder wood bathed in the flames of the last Great Red Dragon five hundred years ago, mixed with yew and white oak, and has a triple core. Great Red Dragon, the same as the one who blew on this wood, a thestral hair and a Thunderbird feather, but it is not complete. You must now put your old wand against this stick. said Ollivander, looking at the stick with delight.

Harry nodded before drawing his wand to place it against the stick. The wand then sank into the stick to finally merge with.

"And there you go, the staff is now made up of four different woods and four cores, a perfect mix, if you like, and the gem that serves as a focus is none other than a very rare Black Diamond that was extracted three centuries ago by one of my ancestors from a meteorite, "said Garrick.

Harry thanked him before taking the stick in his hand. To his astonishment, the staff shrank to look like a magic wand. Ollivander clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Excellent! You are already able to change your staff, which means that you have bound yourself with it. Congratulations. That will cost you a thousand gallons!", Said the old man with a big smile.

Harry's eyes widened at the price ... very expensive. A thousand galleons paid five months' salary for a basic employee at the Ministry of Magic, the average salary of a wizard was 200 galleons. He sighed before plunging his hand into his purse to bring out another purse containing exactly 1,000 Galleons. Ollivander thanked him before quickly firing him from his stall.

Harry sighed, and without losing a moment, used his Lord's ring as a Portkey to join Peverell Manor. He took the opportunity to contact 2V-R8 and order him to take the ship directly to his property.

He was really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts.

 


	5. Info

**Hello people,**

**I'm actually moving out of New Caledonia and going to France. As I'm moving out, I'm selling my computer thus I can't update anymore until I buy a new computer in France (no before the 26th Oct) so I shan't be updating for a moment =/ Though I can still answer and read fictions as I got an Ipad but I don't know how to write a chapter with it :s**

**:) Kelorus :)**


	6. A Sith DADA Teacher, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Prince...*cough*...Lord Peverell to teach ! Hogwarts, lemon drops and old coot abroad !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time, I forgot to update here :D

August 27, 1991

 

**Peverell Manor, Wales**

It was barely twenty-four hours that Harry lived in his mansion, and he was already bored. Still, the place did not lack activities.

Harry had first visited the Manor to find out more about his place of life. The Manor was quite large, consisting of ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, a ballroom, a large and a small living room, a dining room and a library. In addition to this were attached an alchemy room, a duelling room, an armoury and a stable lined with large spaces for various mounts.

Fortunately for Harry that the place was placed under a powerful stasis spell, thus avoiding any degradation of the place and the accumulation of dust. Unfortunately, the animals and house elves were taken with the last descendants when they entered Potter House, making the place completely empty of life. In any case, the place was perfect for Harry.

Located on the Isle of Anglesey, the Manor was uninhabited for miles around, allowing his spaceship to land without any problem. But after the visit and a discussion with some portraits, Harry had become bored. He decided to write the program he intended to teach as a Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts. It only took him an hour.

As Harry watched his estate from his terrace, he saw an owl approaching quickly. The animal with chestnut feathers hastened to give him a letter before disappearing. Harry unhooked the envelope before reading it.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )_

 

 _Dear_   _Lord_   _Peverell_   _of Zakel_   _,_

 _After a thorough analysis of your request for the position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts and your credits, I am pleased to announce that your application has been selected_   _for this post for the sixth and seventh years_   _._

_Classes starting September 1st, 1991, the pre-entry of the professors will take place this August 30th, 1991. I sincerely hope that you planned the program of Defence against the Darks Arts._

_The second to fifth year program will be taught by Professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black while the first year will be taught by Professor Quirell._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry arched an eyebrow as he read the letter.

"So, the dog and the wolf became teachers at the Hogwarts school? That's interesting ...", he commented aloud.

Valkorion, who had then appeared to his right when the letter was opened , merely nodded before disappearing.

 _Not to mention that Quirell has changed jobs._   _I did not expect this professor of Muggle Studies to become a teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts, he_  thought.

"2V-R8!"cried Harry then.

Several clicks were heard, revealing the protocol droid heading towards Harry at full speed.

"You called me, Master?" the droid asked in a tone of submission.

"Indeed, you have orders to keep and maintain the place. At the first problem, I want you to contact me by Holo projector," then ordered Harry.

"At your master's orders."

Harry nodded before turning to an empty corner. When he arched an eyebrow, HK-55 unveiled.

"I order you to guard the place. If a muggle man managed to break in, do not give him quarters," Harry ordered.

"Excitement: With great pleasure Master.", said the droid before disappearing again.

Harry laughed diabolically before heading to the forest to find Vorak. His slave was purging the surrounding forests of unwanted creatures that had nested there. Harry finally found him watching the corpse of an Acromantula he had probably eliminated.

"Vorak! It's time for me to join Hogwarts to implement my plan. Can you bear the distance that separates us?" Then Harry asked with a curious tone.

The monster looked at him before nodding.

"Only death can separate us now. Your power is now far too important to be limited by distances, Master ," the monster replied disillusionedly.

Harry just snorted before letting his slave continue the slaughter.

**30/08/1991**

Without waiting, he hastened to get dressed, deciding to wear the armour of his very dear ancestor. He took his wand and apparated to the village of Hogsmeade.

The wizards present in the village could only stare at seeing his outfit. When Harry walked to Hogwarts with a sure and noble step, the wizards could only step back, leaving room for a sorcerer being obviously a Lord or more.

It was a confident step and after about twenty minutes Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. He then saw a face he had not seen for several years: that of Minerva McGonagall.

The woman with the austere face had decidedly not changed a hair.

"Lord Peverell of Zakel I presume?" She asked with a small, pinched smile as she saw her outfit.

Harry gave her a most charming smile before grabbing the old woman's hand to kiss it.

"Indeed, Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, at your service Madame."

The Transfiguration Professor could not help but blush at so much courtesy. A flattered smile then appeared on her face.

"Lady Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts College, nice to meet you," she said.

Harry got up quickly before flashing a charming smile again, melting the woman all the more.

"Please follow me, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you before letting you go to your quarters," the teacher exclaimed.

Without giving him time to answer, she turned around to take the direction of the castle. Harry just followed her. The old woman would not seem to have recognized him, which was quite surprising given that Harry had taken on the appearance he would have had at seventeen. This saddened him slightly but he did not stay long.

Following the old woman to Dumbledore's office, he noticed that some ghosts were looking at him with a glimmer of gratitude and even respect in their eyes. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of the gargoyle protecting access to the director's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," McGonagall said with some embarrassment under Harry's amused gaze.

The gargoyle shifted to the side, letting the two people pass. McGonagall knocked three times before entering.

Upon entering the office, Harry could only notice the lack of change. Since her first visit, nothing had changed. There were always so many trinkets, books and brothels in Dumbledore's office. It was then that his gaze crossed that of Fumsec, the phoenix perched next to the desk.

After a few minutes, the phoenix nodded before uttering a delighted shriek under McGonagall's dumbfounded gaze and Dumbledore's amused gaze. As for Harry, he was slightly dazed before redirecting all his attention to Dumbledore. The old lemon had not changed at all, with his long white beard and his twinkling eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, I brought you Lord Peverell of Zakel to ask," the Deputy Director exclaimed.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, you can stay if you wish, I just wanted to talk to our new colleague quickly," the manager replied with a small smile.

Minerva nodded before sitting down, Harry deciding to do it herself.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Professor Dumbledore, Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, I hope my application did not arrive too late?", Harry asked with a small smile.

"Fear not, Lord Peverell of Zakel, I must confess to you that I am quite surprised at its provenance, for I did not know that a wizard had a good relationship with the goblins so that they could vouch for a him," Dumbledore asked implicitly.

Harry snorted.

"Indeed, it is quite rare to see such easy-going goblins, but since my family is very wealthy, it's quite natural that goblins bend over backwards to meet my every need," Harry replied.

The old man slightly narrowed his eyes before nodding with a big smile.

"Indeed, the Peverell family, if I'm not mistaken, I thought that family had been extinct for many years ..."Dumbledore said as he watched Harry's hand.

The director's eyes betrayed his jealousy at the magnificent stone with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows crimping Harry's ring. McGonagall seemed equally intrigued, and Harry decided to set up his little lie.

"It's true that the Peverell family has long disappeared of social events, but that does not mean that it has gone extinct. You see, my parents were the last Peverell before me. They decided to hide after the rise of Dark Lord Grindelwald who seemed to be obsessed by my family, this monster was even going so far as to use the symbol of my family as his, which is unacceptable," explained Harry.

A veil of sadness briefly crossed Dumbledore's face before becoming cheerful again.

"I totally understand, I have also received your exam results and I can only express a certain interest for such high marks, which is why I decided to accept your application. After all, a wizard with such good grades can only be an excellent teacher," complimented the old man.

"Thank you for your compliments, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said simply.

Albus seemed to weigh a subject before exclaiming.

"Do you expect to claim your seats on the Wizengamot?"

Harry seemed to think about it before nodding.

"I guess so, but I have to admit that I'm not in a hurry to get into the world of politics, I understand it could be a dangerous place," Harry said.

Albus let out an amused laugh before nodding.

"Exactly my boy, if you do not want to participate in the political debates, you could designate a proxy to represent you, and if that makes your life easier, I'll do it," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Harry gave him a big smile while frowning internally.  _This old bastard really believes that I will give him access to my votes on a silver platter?_   _It's not because I'm young that I'm stupid!_  Harry thought.

"That's very kind of you, Professor Dumbledore, I'll give some thought to your proposal," Harry replied as the old professor's eyes twinkled twice more.

The old man was convinced that Harry was going to give him full control of his votes. For him it was only a matter of time.

"Excellent! In that case, I'll let Minerva take you to your quarters,"the old man said unceremoniously.

Harry and McGonagall nodded together before leaving the office under the soothing cry of Fumsec.

Wasting no time, Minerva led Harry to his quarters on the second floor, near the temporary classroom of Defence against the Dark Arts. Just before leaving, she allowed him to use his first name, Harry decided to do the same.

Once that was done, Harry went to sleep.

 

**01/09/1991**

The next morning, a house elf appeared in his room to inform him that a meeting of the professors would be held at noon. Not wasting time, Harry braced himself before joining the conference room.

It was while entering the room that he could observe the teachers present.

The teachers had stayed the same: Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Cuthbert Binns, Aurora Sinestra, Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheba Babbling, and Sybil Trelawney. He then noticed the presence of four other people that he hoped not to see.  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter.

The teachers came quickly to introduce themselves to him. Harry discovered that Lily Potter was replacing Quirell as Professor of Muggle Studies while James Potter had become Rolanda Hooch's assistant professor, leaving her to officiate at Quidditch matches.

It was then that Harry noticed a funny aura surrounding Professor Quirell. A kind of black and dark aura, attractive and enticing. It was obvious that Quirell was a dark wizard, although it is odd that this aura comes only from the back of the teacher's head. Harry then heard the spirit of his ancestor snort. The latter seemed to know perfectly what it was.

"He is possessed by this so-called Dark Lord named Voldemort," the ghost whispered to him.

Harry's eyes widened before a satisfied smile landed on his face, drawing the curious eyes of the marauders and Snape.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore came in and the teachers sat down.

"Hello everyone for this wonderful year! Please, welcome Lily Potter as Professor of Muggle Studies, replacing Professor Quirell who wanted to take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts course for first years." began the old man.

Some applause rang out, mostly those of the marauders.

"Now, I ask you to welcome Lord Peverell of Zakel who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts of the Sixth and Seventh Years. Professor Peverell of Zakel receiving the highest marks ever obtained in the magical world, I beg you not to consider his youth," the old man exclaimed.

Other applause rang out.

"Oh, what are his notes?" Remus asked curiously.

The other professors nodded, all as curious as each other. Albus motioned for Harry to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, as our very dear director has said, I am Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, a pureblood for those who are interested. At only seventeen, I am the owner of 28 OWLs and 27 NEWTs, all Optimum including two Masteries in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Having been home schooled, I received a complete education. As a result, I have my Alchemy, Duel, Combat Magic, Darks Arts, and of course Spell Creation NEWTs. I want to say that despite my Dark Arts skills, it does not make me a monster just like the late Voldemort," Harry exclaimed.

He smiled as he saw all the wizards (except Quirell and Dumbledore) falter on hearing the name of the Dark Lord.

"Potions Mastery?" Snape asked, looking very interested.

Harry nodded.

"Indeed, I'm considered the youngest Master in Potions, exceeding your previous record, I hope you do not mind that?" Harry asked, looking falsely worried.

Snape just shook his head as the marauders snorted in their corner. Snivellus had been beaten by someone else. Ah!

"Before officially starting our first meeting of the school year, I would like to remind you that the third floor will be totally forbidden to the students, the Philosopher's Stone being protected by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Rogue, Quirell and I have put trials in there to defend it," Dumbledore explained quickly.

Harry frowned internally. Why the hell did the old man reveal the location of the stone? Unless he knows that Quirell is possessed by Voldemort ... Harry's eyes widened then.

This year, his younger brother was going back to Hogwarts as if by chance. Everything was planned, and everything was a huge trap for Dumbledore. It was simply diabolical, worthy of a real sith.

The meeting continued quietly before giving way to the evening.

Harry sat next to Severus Snape, chatting with him about the properties of some potions. He had to admit enjoy the potions teacher who seemed to hate him when he was younger. This made him smile.

It was then that Minerva McGonagall made her entrance, followed closely by the First Years. He immediately noticed the presence of his younger brother, Julien Potter, the FALSE Boy-who-lived. The latter was in conversation with a redhead, probably a Weasley.

"Another Weasley? I do believe they're reproducing like rabbits," Harry commented, only being heard by Snape and Quirell.

The teachers chuckled slightly under Dumbledore's curious gaze in the centre of the table.

The sorting was fast. Draco Malfoy at Slytherin while the Weasley (named Ronald) and Julian were placed at Gryffindor. A few seconds after the last student's sorting (a certain Blaise Zabini to Slytherin), Dumbledore rose, spreading his arms like a King addressing his people.

“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

It was then that a feast made its appearance while the students and teachers remained skeptical about the last four words of professor.

"That's smart of him," Harry said loudly.

Several teachers and students looked at him.

"Did you understand that gibberish?" James asked at the other end of the table under Dumbledore's amused gaze.

"Of course, this is not complicated, in this case these words correspond to the perception of the houses of others, so the term Nitwit refers to Ravenclaw, the House of Wisdom and the studious pupils considered by others as weirdos, Blubber is obviously referring to the Slytherin, the House of Cunning and Ambition, seen by others as cry-babies snitching to teachers and parents.

Oddment refers to Hufflepuff, the House of Work and Loyalty, seen by others as misfits and without place. Finally, Tweak refers to Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, members being seen as hard-headed and blowing hot air."

Everyone was surprised, whether they were students or teachers. For his part, Dumbledore began to clap.

"Exactly my boy, exactly!" Exclaimed the old man with enthusiasm.

Several students looked at Harry respectfully while Snape, Quirell and even Filius were intrigued by Harry.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

“Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

 “First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

“Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Harry saw the twins blush away. He remembered perfectly well the two burned heads who did not stop doing stupid tricks. Finally, Dumbledore showed the teachers.

"Now, I wish to welcome  our new professors, Professor Lily Potter who will replace Professor Quirell as Professor of Muggle Studies, the latter having decided to devote himself to the teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts first year. I also wish to Welcome Lord Harold Peverell of Zakel who will be the Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts of the sixth and seventh year," exclaimed the old man.

Harry and Lily got up to bow to the applause of the students. Only the Gryffindors cheered for Lily Potter while the Slytherins, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gave Harry a standing ovation.

"And now, before we go to bed, let's all sing together the college anthem!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened in horror before he turned his gaze to Snape, who seemed just as frozen.

"Is he for real ?" Asked Harry while being pale.

Snape shot him a look, meaning he'd like to say no, but that was not the case. Harry closed his eyes as Valkorion's ghost appeared in front of him, writhing with laughter.

When the song began, Harry used the Force to create a bubble of silence around him. He was able to observe the disillusioned mines of the professors at the table. Even the Marauders seemed desperate as Remus kept flinching, probably due to his over-developed hearing werewolf.

 

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

“Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

The students left for their dormitories while the teachers rushed to their quarters, except for the main teachers who were to introduce themselves to their students.

Once his room was joined, Harry cursed Dumbledore.

"How dared this fucking old man make them sing like blind bats ?"

Valkorion appeared then, unable to stop laughing as he heard Harry's words.

"Now that you're a teacher, what are you going to do?" Valkorion asked intrigued.

Harry turned then, an evil smile on his face.

"But it's obvious grandfather I'm going to steal this philosopher's stone, but first of all, I see no harm in recruiting a few members to our cause, and I have the impression that Slytherins and some professors will be very receptive. . I will draw the Slytherins with power and even Ravenclaw with knowledge. I will not touch the Gryffindor Dumbledore watch over them. for cons, I guess Hufflepuff will be convinced. I think there will be enough of them to make it clear that by joining me, they will no longer be the laughing stock of other houses," Harry explained before laughing devilishly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
